Unexpected Allies
by smurfette81013
Summary: Harry thought his life was going to be as normal as could be. Voldemort is gone and Harry is now Lord Potter-Peverell-Black. Life is great, until a drunken Ron Weasley sends him to Panem. Katniss finds Harry in the woods, injured, and decides to bring him back to District twelve to heal. But when Katniss goes into the arena, what happens to Harry? Katniss/Harry pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 1

"I need to go out and clear my head," Harry said, wanting to get away from Ron, his supposed best friend.

"Don' try an' walk 'way Harry!" Ron said, going to grab Harry's arm. Harry spun around and looked Ron in the face. He could smell the Fire-whiskey on Ron's breath.

Voldemort was gone, for good, and Harry had foolishly believed his problems were over for the most part. He hadn't thought that Hermione would dump Ron and kick him out on the street.

Ron couldn't afford his own place, and his ego was too big to allow him to move back in with his parents, so he had decided that he would move in with Harry.

Harry hadn't gotten a say in the decision, as he had been in Las Vegas with George, trying to get the young man back to the way he was before the death of his twin. Harry had come back to a hung-over and unwanted room-mate.

Harry had taken a few bottles of Fire-whiskey home from Vegas, and it was the 300 galleons-per-bottle stuff too. Several months' worth of booze gone within weeks, thanks to Ron. He had just finished off the last bottle when Harry decided to leave his own flat.

"I can bloody well do what I want, Ron. This is my flat, my booze," at this, Harry ripped the empty bottle out of Ron's hand and threw it in the recycling bin. "and my life. If I want to go out for a walk, then I'll bloody well do it."

"Yur spos't tuh be my best mate, Pot'r. You shou'd be helpin' me out mate." Ron slurred.

"No Ron. You ruined your chances with Hermione, and you are the one drinking your life away. I took you in, against my better judgement, so as far as I'm concerned, my job is done. If you want support, go home to your mother." Harry said, before slamming the door in his drunken friends face.

Ron glared at the door. He looked out the window, and saw Harry exiting the building through the front door. Without thinking, he picked up his wand, opened the window, and shot the only dark curse he knew at Harry. The curse hit Harry the second he disapparated.

**Author's note: Hey people! I know that I probably shouldn't be putting a new story up at this point, seeing as how I've paused one of my other stories, but I have so much of this story done, that not posting it has been killing me. I wrote this first chapter on my iPhone, so don't judge my poorer than normal grammar. I will NOT be writing Harry the way he is in canon. Same goes for Katniss, and anyone else who I can't capture the personality of. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter2

Katniss was having a bad day. It might even be in the running for the 'worst day of the year'.

Prim's first reaping was in a few months, and as a result, her mother's depression was making a quick return. Gale Hawthorn, her best friend, was off with some random girl instead of helping her hunt, and to top it all off, it was raining, so all of the game was hiding.

Katniss decided to go over the snare line, seeing as how it was the only thing she could do. She was about halfway done the hour long trek (which was taking triple the time it normally did) when there was a massive flash of red light.

_'Oh god, is it a Capital hovercraft? Have they seen me?' _She mentally panicked. She hid behind a nearby bush, hoping that she hadn't been spotted. She knew that she would be covered in leaves and twigs when she left the bush, and the woods in general, but so many people knew ( or at least suspected) that she went past the 'electric' fence and into the woods.

After the red light had dimmed, Katniss peeked out of her place in the bush. She was able to see a human-shaped outline on the ground, but nothing that looked remotely mechanical.

She heard the thing on the ground moan, and it uttered a curse. _'I wonder what git…Fire-whiskey, means.'_

The rest was easy to figure out. 'Invades my house, tries to kill me…' She wondered who was trying to kill it.

Katniss cautiously made her way over to it, and saw that it, no he, was either a very human looking Capital creation, or just a normal human.

His clothes were ripped, especially along his left shoulder and back. It looked almost as if he had been whipped by a blind man.

She rolled him off his injured shoulder so that the wounds wouldn't get any dirtier than they probably were.

Katniss was ready to throw up the little breakfast she had eaten at the sight of his back. It was covered in a disgusting combination of blood and mud. There was a reason she wasn't around when Prim and her mother were with one of their patients.

"What happened to you?" Shem managed to choke out. _'Please speak English, please speak English, please speak English.' _She chanted over and over.

"I have no bloody clue. Where am I?" The young man asked her.

"You're in the woods, just outside of District Twelve." Katniss told him, figuring she might as well be truthful with him.

"What's District Twelve?" The young man asked.

Katniss's temper flared. She knew that if it weren't for the coal mines that District Twelve would be even worse off. The fact that their last victor won the Hunger Games 24 years ago, not many people cared about District 12; but to be completely ignorant of its existence was an incomparable insult.

"Did you hit your head?" Katniss asked, giving him a small escape route. He was injured, and probably wasn't thinking straight.

"Yes, multiple times, but none of those occurrences are recent." The man said. Katniss growled at him, but let it go.

"Not, that this conversation isn't enjoyable, but I'm in a lot of pain, and would appreciate some help." The man said. Katniss glared menacingly at him, and he cringed.

"Sorry, the filter that runs between my brain and my mouth doesn't work when I'm in pain." The young man told her.

"Must be a common occurrence," Katniss mumbled, mostly to herself.

"You'd be surprised," The man mumbled back, sitting up and using his good arm to wipe the water from his face.

He turned his head to the side, and looked at his wound. Katniss expected him to faint at the sight of his ripped flesh, or at least throw up, but all he did was mutter,

"Damn, I liked this shirt."

Katniss gaped at him.

"How are you not concerned about that?" Katniss asked, gesturing towards his wound.

"I've had worse." The man muttered, drawing a pocket knife from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Katniss nearly screeched at him.

"Calm down, I'm turning what little is left of my shirt into make-shift bandages." He said, using his one arm to peel off his shirt.

"Oh," Katniss said, relieved that his knife wasn't going anywhere near her vital organs.

"Can you help me with this? I can't exactly reach." The man said cautiously. He had obviously seen her face when she had seen his wounds the first time, and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll help." Katniss stuttered, taking the first strip of cloth and applying it the way that Prim, or her mother would have.

Within half of an hour, the man's shirt was mere strips of cloth, holding the shredded pieces of skin on his back together. Katniss had almost thrown up at least five times, but the young man didn't seem to mind.

The 'bandages' were drenched in water and blood, but they held his skin together decently, so the young man decided not to complain about the terrible job Katniss did.

"You need proper medical care." Katniss said, pulling the young man to his feet.

"You know anyone good?" The man asked.

"My mother and sister; it'll take about forty minutes to get to my house from here in the rain, but it beats dying on the forest floor." Katniss told him, hoping that he wouldn't faint halfway home. He was just taller than average, but he was undeniably well built.

The young man didn't tire until they had re-entered District 12. Katniss had to support a bit more of his weight than before, but it was nowhere near enough to make their trek difficult for her.

By the time Katniss and the young man had gotten to her house in the Seam, the rain had stopped.

"Just my luck," The man muttered.

The pair entered the kitchen, and Ms. Everdeen gasped at the state of the young man.

"Prim, come in here! And bring the medicine kit!" The elder woman said.

"Katniss, clear everything off of the table, and put the kettle on." Her mother told her. Katniss watched as her sister came running in, carrying the box that held all of their medical remedies.

"Lie down on the table sweetheart." Mrs. Everdeen told the young man. It was now covered in a clean sheet, so that there wouldn't be any blood on the table afterwards.

The man did as he was told, although he seemed very uncomfortable. Katniss's mother unwrapped the 'bandages' Katniss had put in place, and gasped in shock.

"I didn't think old Darius had it in him to whip someone." She muttered.

"It wasn't Darius, mother. I found him in the woods." Katniss told her.

"I didn't think the wolves would-ʺ the woman began.

"It wasn't the dogs either," Katniss said impatiently.

"Never mind," The woman sighed.

After an hour of stitching, cleaning and wrapping later, the young man was under strict bed rest.

"You're a pretty good healer, kid." The young man said to Prim.

She smiled shyly at the man before thanking him.

"So, what's your name, darling?" Katniss's mother asked.

"Harrison, but everyone calls me Harry." He said, taking a sip of the mint tea that the Everdeens had offered him.

"I'm Apolline; it's nice to meet you, although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"As do I, Apolline." Harry said.

"So Harry, where are you from?" Prim asked.

"England." Harry said, receiving blank looks.

"Harry, there isn't any proof that Europe still exists." Katniss said.

"What are you talking about? Of course England still exists." Harry said.

"There isn't any proof of that," Katniss began stubbornly. "Panem, which is made of a Capitol and twelve Districts, ("There used to be thirteen, but the thirteenth got blown up." Prim added) and they take up the land mass that used to be North America. We haven't had any recorded communication with any other 'continents' in centuries."

"Wow, and we're in District Twelve?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Yes. The only time people leave their District is for the Hunger Games, or if you're insanely rich." Prim said.

"And what is the Hunger Games?" Harry asked.

"Well, 74 years ago, the Districts rebelled against the Capitol, and the Capitol won. As a reminder and a warning of what happened, and what will happen if there is another rebellion, the Capitol came up with the Hunger Games. Every year there is a reaping, and each District has to send one male and one female tribute to fight to the death in a Capitol-created arena, and the last person standing is crowned the victor of that year's games." Apolline explained.

Harry was staring at the Everdeens open-mouthed. These people were tortured. Kept under control by the threat of their loved ones dying in an arena. Not even Voldemort was that sadistic.

"How does the reaping work?" Harry asked.

"Every year, starting on a person's twelfth birthday, they have to go enter their name in the reaping pool. The last year you have to do so is on your eighteenth birthday. Anyways, for every year your name is in the draw, you have to add your name again. Prim, at twelve, only has to put her name in once. I, at sixteen, have to put my name in five times. Then there's tesserae. Basically, if you put your name in, you get one year's supply of grain and oil for one person. The problem with that though, is that it is accumulative. Every year you apply, it keeps your name in the reaping that many times. Tesserae for the three of us (at this, Katniss gestured to herself, her sister and her mother) has earned me an extra fifteen entries. My name will be in twenty times this year." Katniss explained.

"Suddenly, I'm glad I don't have any relatives here in Panem." Harry said.

"Well, it's getting late. Harry, feel free to take the bedroom through the door to your left. The girls and I can share." Apolline said, effectively ending any possible conversation.

"Hang on, you guys haven't eaten." Harry said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Dear, it's okay, we'll just eat a little bit more at breakfast tomorrow." Apolline said.

"Nonsense, you guys are allowing me to stay the night. Providing dinner for you is the least I can do." Harry said, effectively dismissing Apolline's comment.

He reached down and pulled up his pant leg.

"Um, Harry," Prim began.

"Don't worry Prim." He said, removing some kind of stick from a holster looking thing on his calf.

"What," Apolline began.

With the wave of the stick, a meal of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans and dinner rolls (hot with melted butter) appeared.

Harry picked up one of the rolls and bit into it.

"Needs salt, but otherwise okay." Harry said, inviting the Everdeens to come and eat.

After everyone was full, and the leftovers had been packed away, Prim said what was each of the girls' minds.

"How did you do that? Is that stick a Capitol creation?" She asked, eyeing the stick. (which was currently on the table)

"No, but I can't tell you guys anything unless you promise not to tell anyone about this, got it?" Harry said.

The Everdeens shared a quick glance, and then promised that they wouldn't tell anyone about his food-creating stick.

"You see, some people, over in Europe, Asia and Australia have the ability to use magic. I am one of those people. We use wands to focus our magical energy, and get it to do what we want it to do."

The elder two Everdeens shared a look of doubt, but Prim's face lit up.

"So, can every magic person make food out of thin air?" She asked.

"No, only people with vivid imaginations and good memories. You see, what I just did was called conjuration, and basically, you're taking an idea from your head and making it a reality, but it doesn't work unless you have a very good eye for detail."

"Why?" Prim asked.

"Because, let's say someone wanted to conjure some milk. Now, when you think about milk, what do you think of?" Harry began, slipping into his 'professor mode'.

"A white liquid." Prim said, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Okay, but that could be unpasteurized milk, or normal milk, or goat milk, or a mother's milk. Maybe it could be watered down to make it less fatty. You have to have a specific kind in mind, as well as how it looks, smells, and tastes."

"Oh, okay." Prim said.

"That's not all there is though. Say, you got the milk right. You need a place for it to go after you've conjured it." Harry said.

"You put it in a glass, or a jug, silly." Prim said.

"Yes, but you can't conjure something to be inside something else. It breaks the laws of Physics to an extent that not even magic can defy. You would have to conjure the whole glass of milk."

"That's a lot of work for one glass of milk." Prim said.

"Yes, so do you see why not many people can do conjurations?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Prim said.

"Is all magic that complicated?" Katniss asked.

"To a certain extent, but most spells or charms are based on saying an incantation and waving your wand."

"Why is conjuration different then?" Apolline asked.

"Conjuration is a branch of magic going in between Transfiguration and Arithmacy. Transfiguration is when you turn one thing, like a chair into something different, like a coat hanger. Arithmacy is the magical version of math, basically. You have to understand the different math-magical formulas as well as have a very good understanding of the laws of transfiguration in order to be a good conjurer. You see, Prim's 'out of thin air' comment wasn't actually that far off. You are transfiguring the very particles in the air into something not even remotely similar." Harry explained.

"Spells are slightly different though. You don't have to understand the Arithmacy behind the spells in order to cast them; you just have to know how to push your magic through your wand. The incantation controls the magic for you when using spells. You just have to provide the magic itself." He added.

"What if there wasn't an incantation?" Prim asked.

"Every spell has an incantation. But to cast the spell without saying the incantation requires you to understand the Arithmacy behind it. Not everyone wants to spend several hours reading over and memorizing different formulas just to save themselves a little bit of talking, so the number of people who can perform silent magic is growing smaller as the population grows lazier." Harry said.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. It's time for everyone to get some sleep. Katniss, Prim, you two have school in the morning." Apolline said. It was eleven o'clock already, and Prim was never allowed to stay up that late.

"Can you tell me more about magic tomorrow, Harry?" Prim asked.

"After you are home from school and done your homework, sure. I can even perform a test to see if you have enough magical ability to cast spells if you want me to." Harry said.

"You can do that?" Prim asked, her voice filled with amazement.

"Of course, if it's all right with you Apolline." Harry answered.

"I don't see a problem with it." Apolline said, ushering Prim towards her room, so that she could get her things.

That night, each of the Everdeens dreamt of magic.

**Author's note: Hey! I am soooo much happier with the length of this chapter than I was with the length of chapter one. Anyways, Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry was the first one up. At some point in the night Prim had snuck in (although he wasn't sure why.) and gone back to sleep, curled up next to him.

After carefully removing himself from the bed, (his back protesting the entire time) he made his way to the small bathroom. He gazed in the mirror, and glared slightly at his reflection. He hated his glasses, but had never found a pair of contacts that fit his prescription. (His glasses weren't even the right prescription. The optometrist in Harry's old neighbourhood had given him the closest thing he could find.)

Harry took off his glasses and washed his face. He couldn't find his wand, or pocket knife, so he couldn't shave. He did cast a wandless cleaning and deodorizing charm on himself though. Harry saw no point in smelling like a troll.

He looked around the bathroom and saw a man's shirt, with a note on top.

**_Harry,_**

**_I hope this shirt fits you. You and my husband were about the same size, so this should work until we can replace your shirt._**

**_-Apolline._**

Harry smiled and put the shirt on. It was just a plain black t-shirt, but it fit well enough. It was a little small, but Harry didn't mind.

He went back into the room he had slept in and grabbed his wand. Prim had taken it from under his pillow and was still holding it. He loosened it from her grasp, careful not to wake her up.

Once he had his wand back, he went to the kitchen and conjured up some breakfast for himself and the Everdeen family. Eggs, bacon, toast with butter, a few different types of jam, strawberries, a few oranges and some bananas as well as coffee and hot chocolate were all ready for them to eat.

He then went to work packing lunch for Prim and Katniss. He used some of the bread they had in their breadbox and conjured the rest of the ingredients he needed to make sandwiches. By the time he was done, they each had a chicken, lettuce, cheese, and mayo sandwich ready, and he had conjured a few more fruits so they could take their favourites to school.

Harry looked at the clock, and noted that it was only 6:30 in the morning.

_'I must have gotten up earlier than usual.' _Harry thought. He used to have to prepare his Uncle Vernon and Dudley's lunches, and it took him a lot less time to do it now than then.

Harry ate his breakfast slowly, and just before seven, Katniss made her way into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to make breakfast you know." She said after a quick greeting.

"I know," Harry said. "I did it more out of habit than anything else. I also made lunch for you and your sister."

"Do you think you can conjure three others? My friend and his brothers don't usually have lunches." Katniss asked, rather reluctantly. She seemed afraid.

_'Does she really think I would say no?'_ Harry wondered.

"Sure." Harry said, conjuring the things he needed.

Ten minutes and three sandwiches later, Prim and Apolline had made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Thank you for the shirt, Apolline." Harry said.

"You're very welcome Harry. I'm just glad to see that it fits." Apolline said.

The two looked over to Prim, who seemed awed by all of the food he had made, and especially excited about the fruit.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up a banana.

"A banana. It's a type of fruit. Try a piece." He told her.

As it turns out, Prim loves banana. Harry wasn't sure he ate banana enough to get it right, but after sneaking a bite of Prim's, he was satisfied that he had gotten them right.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Harry. It was wonderful." Apolline said. Harry got the feeling that they had eaten more in the last two meals than they had in the past week. What was just a normal breakfast to him, was probably the difference between living and dying of hunger.

"You're very welcome." Harry said, waving his wand. The Everdeens watched in amazement as the dishes, washed, dried, and put themselves away.

"So, Harry, do you want to see some of District Twelve?" Prim asked. She was eager to spend more time with him, and getting him to walk to school with her was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Sure. I can't wait to meet your friends." Harry said with a smirk.

"Please don't tell me that means 'embarrass me as much as you can'." Prim said ,a look of fear on her face.

"That depends on my mood when we get to the school." Harry teased.

Prim looked at him wide-eyed. Deep down, she knew he was joking, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Prim, give these to Rory and Vick at lunch please. Katniss, same goes for you. I need you to give this to Gale." Apolline said.

"Come on Prim, Harry. We'll be late if we don't head out." Katniss said.

The group said good-bye to Apolline.

"I'll be helping Hazelle with the wash today. I should be home by the time you girls are home from school. Harry, what are your plans for the day?" She asked.

"I thought I'd explore a bit, but after lunch I'll stop by. Where does Hazelle live?" Harry asked.

"I can point it out. It's on the way to the school anyways." Katniss said.

Harry grinned at Apolline.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you later." He said.

Apolline smiled fondly at him, and then remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Wait a minute, didn't I put you in bed-rest?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Sorry, got to take Prim to school, bye!" He said, talking twice as fast as normal. He picked Prim up and slung her across his good shoulder.

Before Apolline could protest, he had grabbed Prim and Katniss's backpacks and disappeared out the door.

Katniss jogged after Harry, laughing the whole way. She yelled at Harry to stop when he reached the Hawthorn family home.

"This is Hazelle's house. My friend Gale and his siblings Rory, Vick and Posy live here." Katniss said.

"So, this is where the sandwich kids live?" Harry asked.

Prim giggled before saying "Yup!"

"Good to know," He said, looking over to the old house.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale said, sneaking up behind me.

"Gale, don't do that!" Katniss said, smacking his chest.

"Catnip," Harry tested. "Cleaver."

"Thanks," Gale said hesitantly.

"Katniss, who is he?" Gale asked.

"His name is Harry. He's one of my mother's patients." She explained, handing his a sandwich.

"I can't take this Katniss, and I don't think I've ever seen him before. Is he from another District?" Gale said.

Harry turned around and began to walk backwards, Prim still slung across his shoulder.

"He has ears you know." He said to Gale.

"And take the sandwich, I worked hard this morning, making that." He added.

"Oh yes, because it takes so much work to put chicken, cheese, lettuce and mayonnaise between two slices of bread." Katniss shot back.

"It does. And don't forget, I made breakfast too. That could have been tiring." Harry argued.

"Only because you made enough to fill us up. Not to mention you got Prim hooked on bananas." Katniss said.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Rory said, looking between Harry, Prim and Katniss.

"Well, you see," Katniss began.

"Hi, my name is Harrison." Harry cut in.

"Gale." Gale replied, holding his hand out. The two shook hands, and began chatting amiably, after Harry went through the same process with Rory and Vick.

Harry gave Gale the short and sweet version of what happened to bring him to Panem, with the promise to tell him the full story at the Everdeen house after school.

"So that's how you got the food to make lunch?" Vick asked.

"Yup! Maybe Harry can cast the magic detection spell on you too! If we're magic we can learn together!" Prim said excitedly.

"Guys, you know you can't tell anyone other than Posy and Mrs. Hawthorn about magic, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, but what are we going to tell people? All of District twelve knows each other." Rory pointed out.

"Which District do most black-haired green-eyed people come out of?" Harry asked.

"District Four." Gale answered.

"Alright then, we can say that I'm originally from District Four and that I came over here after my family died in a," Harry started.

"How about a fishing accident?" Vick suggested when Harry paused, trying to think of a plausible accident.

"Yes, a fishing accident."

"I don't know, you're not tan enough to be from District Four." Katniss said.

"Alright." Harry said. He then applied a small glamour charm to his skin, making it a perfect shade of tan.

"You look much more like a career now." Prim said approvingly.

"Should I be offended by that statement?" Harry asked.

"Not in this case." Gale said.

"Okay then." Harry said, setting Prim down when the group reached the town.

To say Harry was noticed would be an understatement. Every eye in the town was on him, and he hated it.

"Told you they'd notice him." Rory said.

"Never doubted you Rory." Gale said.

"You doubt me all the time, you just didn't this time." Rory shot back.

"Rory, that was uncalled for." Harry and Katniss scolded in unison.

"You corrupted him!" Prim yelled at Katniss, pretending so sound horrified.

"I did not!" Katniss shot back.

"Katniss, is there a reason Blondie over there is watching you?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Katniss asked. Harry pointed to the girl he was talking about.

"That's Madge. She's mayor Undersee's daughter, and the closest thing I've got to a friend, other than Gale." Katniss explained.

Harry grinned at her before saying,

"Interesting. Why is she just a kind-of-sort-of friend?" Harry asked.

"She just is." Katniss said. Harry decided to drop the subject. He dropped back a little to talk to Gale.

"You're going to help me get Madge up to 'friend' status with Katniss." He said.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Gale replied.

"I wonder if we could get Prim in on this." Harry said.

"I bet we could." Gale replied. The two young men continued plotting, ignoring the confused looks the town's people were shooting them.

* * *

"I saw him talking to Gale Hawthorn." Gossiping-girl-number-one said.

"I saw him carrying Primrose Everdeen over his shoulder." Gossiping-girl-number-two said.

"I heard him talking to Gale about Madge Undersee." Ms. Too-much-makeup said.

"Guys here he comes!" The self-proclaimed 'Future Mrs. Finnick Odair' said.

They each smiled flirtatiously at Harry as he walked past them. He smiled back, and they began giggling.

Harry had just left the school, having dropped everybody else off. He kind of wanted someone to talk to, but didn't want to walk up to some random person.

At around noon, he had finished exploring. He had gone to the bank and exchanged his wizarding money for the legal currency they used in Panem. As it turns out, the Gringotts goblins were ripping off the muggle-borns immensely. One Galleon was worth roughly 3,000 dollars in Panem.

He had just traded one gold coin for double the average year's salary of a coal miner. He hadn't bothered to exchange any of his Sickles or Knuts. He also had at least another fifteen Galleons in his pocket.

He decided to do into the bakery. Bread was always harder for him to conjure, because it had so many different ingredients in it. The fact that he now had the money to support the local businesses was also a factor in his decision.

He looked at some of the cakes, awed by the art displayed on them. If it weren't for the fact that they were being sold in a bakery, he could have sworn they could count as artwork.

"Can I help you?" The baker asked. He looked nice. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a medium build. Harry had seen a 16ish year old boy at the school that looked like him.

"Yes, I'd like two of these cakes, and two dozen cheese buns please." Harry said.

The Baker looked at him suspiciously, as if wondering how the boy could afford the food.

"Alright. That will come to $22.50."

Harry pulled the money out of his pocket, and smiled at the man.

"Sir, I think you've," He began.

"Over-paid? Think of it as a tip. For the person who iced the cakes." Harry said. It was only $7.50 extra, but in District Twelve, that was probably a lot.

"My youngest son, Peeta, does the cakes." The baker admitted.

"He's very good at it." Harry said.

"So, where are you from?"" The baker asked.

"District Four." Harry replied, remembering the cover story.

"What are you doing so far from home?" The baker asked.

"Fishing accident. Everyone I cared about is gone, so I thought I'd explore a bit." Harry said.

The baker looked at him sadly.

"Sorry for your loss. Here's your stuff." The baker said, handing Harry the bag full of food.

"Thanks, see you around." Harry replied, walking out of the bakery.

Harry wandered around the town a little bit more before deciding to get some hair ribbons for Prim and Apolline. He got a few for Posy too, after finding out that she's Gale's younger sister.

He also got himself a few outfits. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a few things that he knew would fit.

By the time he got to the Hawthorn house, it was around 2 in the afternoon. He knocked on the door, having put one of the bags down. A little girl around four years old answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Posy, you must be Harry." She said, before inviting him in. He put the bags on the table before kneeling down and taking her hand in his.

"It is wonderful to meet you, young Posy." He said, putting on his most charming smile. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He giggled and blushed, before he got up and went off to find Apolline, Posy following close behind.

He never would have dreamt of doing that back when he was at Hogwarts, but that was back when he was Harry Potter, the shy, star seeker, boy-who-lived. Now he was the confident Lord Potter-Peverell-Black, the pureblood lord with more political and magical power the late Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and the current minister of magic combined.

He found Apolline and the woman he assumed was Hazelle in the kitchen. He brought the bag from the bakery into the kitchen with him, before greeting the women.

Hazelle, as it turns out, was just as easy to charm as Posy.

"Gale could learn a thing or two from you, Harry." She said.

"Trust me, if I teach Gale my tricks, there would be no women left for the rest of us." He said jokingly. Gale was a charmer without pureblood manners. The men of District 12 would be screwed if Gale managed to become even more charming.

This made everyone laugh. It was true and they knew it.

After showing Posy the ribbons he got, she became his new best friend. They played with her dolls (which Hazelle and Apolline thought was adorable), they drew on the edges of Vick and Gale's forgotten homework, and they played tag in the yard.

By the time Katniss, Prim, Gale, Vick and Rory were back from school, they had just playing 'How far could Harry run while carrying Posy'. Correction, they played 'See how long it takes for Posy to get tired of being carried.'

"Shit Harry, Posy's got you wrapped around her finger." Gale told him once Vick and Posy were out of earshot.

"You're just jealous that Posy likes me better." Harry retorted.

"Harry! Posy! What did you do to my homework?" Vick yelled.

"Crap, didn't think he'd see that." Harry muttered.

"Gale, come see what they did to your math homework!" Vick yelled. Harry paled slightly, as Gale ran into the house to look at his homework. That was when the game that Posy called 'See how long Harry can avoid being clobbered by Gale' began.

Dinner that night was composed of the cheese buns harry brought, dried meat from one of Katniss and Gale's hunting trips, (Harry had never eaten squirrel before that night) and a few different fruits that Harry had conjured when Hazelle and Apolline weren't looking. (Much to Prim and Posy's amusement)

After everything was eaten and the plates washed, Harry brought out the cakes he had bought. Apolline, Hazelle and Gale protested, saying that he had spent far too much on them, but when Harry explained that this didn't even make a dent in the funds he had converted today, they went silent.

After admiring the beauty of the icing ("The baker's son, Peeta, iced them.") they dug in. It was the best thing any of them had ever tasted.

That night everyone went to best with full stomachs and thoughts of cake.

**Author's note: Hi, I don't have much to say, other than that this story (Like all of my others) is un-beta'd. If you find any problems, let me know, and if you want to be my beta, just end a review or PM me. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 4

It took a few weeks for Harry to adjust to living in District Twelve. He had bought the house next to the Everdeen home (he had no intentions in freeloading) and had the Hawthorns as well as his new neighbours over quite often.

He had also begun putting his name in the reaping bowl. He had been advised against it, but when a woman from the Capitol came and told him that just because he left his home district didn't mean he didn't have to follow the rules. So his name was entered seven times. He had refused to let anyone else take out tesserae, so he placed a confundus charm on the woman at the reaping office, confusing her into believing that he was part of a family of five. He then donated all of the tesserae to the community home.

His name was in the reaping 42 times. The same as Gale. His ears were just about ready to fall off after listening to Katniss scream at him for doing something so stupid.

It had done what he was aiming for though. He was well respected in District 12 now, for his money, charity, and charm as well.

He had begun going to school. As soon as the principal had seen the 18 year old, he demanded that he earn his High school diploma. Harry didn't argue. It gave him something to so after all. He quickly rose to the top of his class in everything, earning his both more respect, and jealous looks from the people who used to have the top grades.

Harry had cast the magic detection spell on Prim, Vick, Rory and Posy, just like he promised. Prim had healing magic, and slight Veela powers, but no real magical ability, much to her disappointment. Rory and Vick both were very gifted in Ancient Runes, and had just enough magic to activate them, but not enough magic to cast spells.

Posy on the other hand, had become his apprentice. She had a massive amount of magical energy locked away, and each afternoon, after he finished his homework, he would teach her how to do simple charms, like lumos (which he taught after he discovered that Posy was afraid of the dark) and a few cleaning charms. He had taught her the levitating charm so that she wouldn't have to ask Gale to reach things for her, and a few other useful spells. What amazed Harry, was that the little girl was able to cast all of the spells wandlessly. She would be a worthy opponent if she was ever in the Hunger Games.

Speaking of the Hunger games, by the time July rolled around, everyone in District 12 became noticeably tense. Just two weeks before his nineteenth birthday, Harry's first reaping came around.

He woke up early in the morning, and went through his morning routine. He shaved, bathed, brushed his teeth and hair, and slipped in his contacts. As it turns out, his prescription was common in Panem, so the optometrist was able to get him a few sets of clear contacts.

He dressed in his best clothes. A dark green shirt (that apparently matched his eyes perfectly, or at least that was what Prim, Apolline, Hazelle and Katniss said) and dark jeans. He slipped on his one pair of good, dress shoes put on his lordship rings, and slipped his wand into his pocket. He had shrunken it, his billfold, and wizarding money and a gift for Posy so that even if someone thought to check his pockets, they wouldn't find anything.

He made his way over to the Everdeen home just in time to see Katniss comforting Prim after a nightmare. Harry quickly summoned a calming drought from the medicine box in the bathroom.

"Here Prim, drink this, you'll feel better." Harry told her. Prim downed it in one gulp, before grimacing at the taste.

"Can't you put something in that to make it taste better?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Nope, sorry, that would make the whole potion useless." Harry said

"Come on, let's get ready, Prim." Katniss said. Harry walked to Prim and Katniss's closet and pulled out two dresses from the back, where he had hidden them.

"Wear these." He said, handing them their dresses. He had given Katniss a sleeveless one with black silk around her chest, but just under her breasts, the forest green skirt flared out, going down to her knees. It explained the black ballet slippers he had gotten her a few weeks prior to the reaping. She wore her obsidian and silver earrings, necklace and ring (all part of a matching set) that Harry had gotten her.

_'I have to stop letting him buy me things.'_ She thought as she got ready. She curled her hair and pinned a few pieces to the top of her head with a clip that matched the rest of her jewelry.

Prim on the other hand, had a light pink dress with thin straps. It modest, but showed off the parts that had begun to develop. The pink fabric was covered in white lace, and she put on a thin blue belt around her waist. The dress was longer than Katniss's, going down to her mid-shin. She then put on the blue sandals Harry had gotten her, along with the matching blue and white jewelry. (Also from Harry) She tied her hair up in a high ponytail, but let her bands fall loose, framing her face.

The two girls also decided to shave their legs and underarms. The girls in District 12 didn't often do so, but Prim had made it very clear to Katniss that if Harry had gone through all the trouble to get their outfits, that the least they could do was wear them properly, and in Prim's book, that involved shaving. (And a quick eyebrow plucking.)

By the time Katniss and Prim were ready, it was noon, and the Hawthorns had arrived. Gale and Rory were both in button-up shirts, much like Harry's, but white. Gale had shaved, both had bathed, and they were wearing the best shoes they had.

Hazelle and Apolline had flat out refused to allow Harry to buy dresses for them, but had given up on trying to talk him out of buying dresses for the others when he mentioned buying a new dress for Posy, in front of said apprentice.

Posy stood beside her mother and Vick, happily showing off her cute yellow dress.

"We'd better head out, the reaping starts at one, and it's illegal to be late." Gale said, helping Apolline and Harry to get everyone out the door.

As the group made their way to the Justice Building, Katniss pulled Harry aside.

"Please stop buying me things, Harry. I'll never be able to pay you back." She said.

"You don't need to pay me back, Katniss." Harry said.

"Yes, I do. I don't like owing people." She admitted.

"Katniss, I don't have anything else to do with the money." Harry said.

"That doesn't change anything." Katniss muttered.

"Katniss, I like seeing the girls I care about happy, and you're not making this easy for me." Harry said.

"Buying me pretty things isn't how you make me happy." She said, throwing a small glare at him.

"Fine Katniss, I'll find a way for you to repay me." Harry said, looking at Katniss with a small smirk. She looked at him doe-eyed, hoping he wasn't going to have her do anything stupid.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Found one," He said bending down, capturing her lips with his.

"Is that a way to make you happy?" Harry asked after he pulled away.

Katniss had a massive crush on Harry. The two had grown closer during the months he spent with her family and the Hawthorns, but she didn't think that he felt the same way about her.

She blushed and nodded, before the two of them started to jog so they could catch up with the others.

Gale sent the pair a smirk, and his expression clearly said 'Well it's about time!'. Katniss flushed a little, but Harry sent a proud smile over at him. The fact that it was a somber occasion didn't stop the two from grinning at each other.

They went through the sign in process, and then went their separate ways. Harry gave Katniss a quick peck on the lips, right in front of the town gossips. If it weren't for the fact that they were terrified of being sent to fight to the death, they would have been all over her, trying to get the details.

Harry followed Gale over to where the eighteen year old boys stood.

"It's too bad the games don't start three weeks from now." Harry muttered. Gale was only a week younger than him, having been born in early August.

"Yeah, but that's not the Capitol's concern." Gale said.

They looked up as the Capitol escort, Effie Trinket made her way to the stage. They had already played the Capitol's propaganda film, and it was time for the reaping.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She said. Harry couldn't take her seriously. She looked like a sadistic purple clown, about to send two people to their deaths.

"Ladies first!" She said, sounding a little like Delores Umbridge.

She swirled her hand in around the bowl, and the tension in the air grew. She pulled her hand out, grasping a single piece of folded paper.

Harry watched in horror as she said,

"Primrose Everdeen."

Katniss was in shock, and just as Prim had left the crowd, she ran forward.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" She yelled, grabbing Prim be the waist, pulling her behind.

Everyone's eyes widened at that proclamation. Harry and Gale ran forward to restrain Prim as Katniss walked towards the stage. Prim was now in Harry's arms, and sobbing into Gale's chest.

"A round of applause please, for District Twelve's first volunteer!" Effie said. Nobody made a sound, except for the women of the Hawthorn and Everdeen families. Hazelle and Apolline had tears running down their faces. Posy didn't seem to know what was going on, but she knew what it meant to go up on the stage.

Everyone raised their middle three finders to their lips, and held them out to Katniss. Harry had seen it before. It was a gesture used at funerals, to say good-bye to a loved one.

"And what is your name, dear?" Effie asked.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss whispered. It would have been silent if it weren't for the microphone picking up what she said.

"Well there you have it, the female tribute for District Twelve." Effie announced.

"I'm volunteering. I'll give you the billfold. There's two thousand dollars in it. Take care of the Everdeens." Harry whispered. Gale opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off.

"Gale, I'm older, and you know what I've gone through. I'm volunteering, and keeping Katniss safe. Nothing you can say will stop me." He whispered. Gale looked solemn, but agreed anyways.

"And now, for the boys." Effie said. She had seen the two boys whispering, even though they were being discreet, she had seen it. One was planning on volunteering.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie announced. Just a Peeta began to make his way forward, Harry gave Prim to Gale, and yelled,

"I volunteer!"

Peeta looked shocked. The voice of the volunteer wasn't his brother's. It was the boy from District 4.

"Two volunteers in one reaping! This is a monumental year for District Twelve." Effie said.

The citizens of District 12 repeated the finger gesture.

"And what's your name?" Effie asked him.

"Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black." He said.

Mayor Undersee came out and read some stupid speech, and Effie had Harry and Katniss shake hands.

They did, and the next thing Harry knew, he was being ushered into the Justice building. He was shown into a room, and told that his groups of visitors were allowed 5 minutes each.

His first group of visitors were the Hawthorns. He spent 3 of his 5 minutes trying to calm the distraught family. He gave Gale his billfold, and bent down to hug Posy.

"I have something for you." He told her. She looked up at him, curiosity shining through her tears.

He reached into his pocket, and un-shrunk her gift. It was a silver tiara, with little blue glass 'gems' in it.

"Every princess needs a tiara." He said, putting it on her head. She smiled at him, and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Harry then turned to Vick and Rory.

"I need you two to make sure Prim is okay. You two need to make sure she eats, sleeps, that her grades don't drop, everything. Got it?" The two boys nodded, and hugged Harry.

"Gale, same goes for you. Apolline shut everyone out when her husband died, so you need to make sure she doesn't do that again. Prim needs her, and Katniss will too, when she comes home."

Gale nodded, and the two young men hugged. They had grown close. Gale, Vick, Rory and Posy had become the siblings Harry had always wanted, but he was closest to Gale. Most people would think that place in Harry's heart was Posy's, but Gale and Harry really understood each other.

The peacekeepers ushered the Hawthorns out, and Prim burst in, straight from Katniss's room. Apolline followed close behind, openly crying. Prim flung herself into Harry's arms, and began bawling. She babbled on incoherently for a little while, and Harry tried to comfort her.

"Prim, I promise, Katniss will come back to Twelve." He said.

"Wh-what a-a-about y-y-y-you?" Prim stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Prim, I've been evading Death for far too long. When it's my time, I will go without question." He said. That just made Apolline and Prim sob harder. He held one of them in each arm until the peacekeeper came to take them away.

"Good-bye." He told them, as they were forced out of the room.

Harry wasn't expecting any more visitors, but then Peeta Mellark entered the room. Harry knew that he had volunteered for the baker's youngest, but he didn't think he cared enough to come visit him.

"Why?" Peeta asked him.

"To keep Katniss safe." Harry answered.

"Thank you," Peeta whispered.

"Well, I couldn't let the guy who does all of the icing die. Then the population of District Twelve wouldn't have anything to look at." Peeta smiled a little bit.

"Do me a favour though," Harry said.

"Make sure the Hawthorn boys keep their promises." Harry said, before Peeta could reply.

"You're allowed one token. To remind you of home during the games. Put those rings of yours on this." Peeta said, handing Harry a golden chain. It wasn't real gold, but Harry appreciated it.

"Sure thing." He said, taking his Lordship rings off of his fingers and putting them on the chain.

"Katniss will be coming back." Harry said.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Take care of her for me, Peeta." Harry said, putting his hand on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta couldn't believe his ears. Katniss Everdeen (the girl of his dreams) 's kinda-sorta-boyfriend was planning on dying to keep her safe, and was giving his 'blessing' to him.

"I will. But make sure the Capitol knows you aren't a piece in their games."

"I will. After all, some games come out tied." Harry said.

There was an underlying message. Harry was willing to die so Katniss could live, in which case Peeta would make his move, but Harry planned to screw with the Capitol. He planned on twisting the Capitol's will to get what he wanted. For both Katniss and himself to come home.

Peeta was escorted out, and then Effie Trinket made her appearance.

"Alright darling, we're on a tight schedule, so let's head to the train." She said in her high, sing-song voice.

"Of course Miss Trinket. I wouldn't want to set us all behind schedule." Harry said, using the voice that Katniss and Gale referred to as the chick-charmer. It was silky, persuasive, and made almost all females want to follow him immediately. Effie was no exception to this rule.

Effie stuttered a little bit, flushing as she said,

"Finally, a tribute with manners."

Harry sent one of his most charming smiles at her, and said,

"Well of course. I should hope that every tribute treats you like the queen you are."

At this, Effie blushed so red that it put Ron Weasley to shame.

"Come on, we have to catch the train." She said, trying not to stutter.

Harry hooked his arm around hers, and pulled her in the direction of the train. The second he saw Katniss, Harry unhooked his arm from Effie's, and walked over to Katniss. He put his arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

They boarded the train, and sat down in the lounge car, completely ignoring the platters of gourmet food on display.

Both Haymitch Abernathy and Effie were shocked by this.

"I think you two might be the only tributes ever to ignore the food altogether." Haymitch said.

"We are not hungry." Harry said, his voice cold and unforgiving. Effie was shocked by this. What happened to the charmer at the Justice Building?

"Suit yourselves." Haymitch said, taking out the liquor.

"You _will_ train us, you _will_ mentor us, and you _will do it sober._" Harry snapped at him.

Haymitch simply glared at him, but Harry had his own plan. He grabbed a carving knife, and slammed his elbow into Haymitch, making him drop the liquor. Harry used a fair amount of his strength to pin Haymitch to the wall, and held the knife to the older man's neck.

"We will either have a _sober_ mentor, or no mentor _at all_." Harry hissed at him. Haymitch's eyes widened, as did Effie's. Katniss knew that he was just making a point and that Harry wouldn't do anything to him.

"Alright, alright," Haymitch said. He let go of Haymitch and turned his back.

Haymitch went to grab him from behind, as a lesson of course, but Harry had anticipated that. He spun around, smashing his elbow into Haymitch's nose, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back into a chair.

"You've got guts kid. You might just stand a chance in these games." Haymitch said.

"Katniss is my number one priority in these games, old man. And you will help her train." Harry snapped at him. Haymitch eyed the knife warily, before looking at Katniss. He was shocked, she was examining her nails with a smirk on her face.

"What about you, girl. We know that he has skills, at least in persuasion." Haymitch said.

"I can shoot and throw knives." Katniss said.

"Prove it." Haymitch said. Katniss grabbed the knife Harry had used, and threw it at a painting at the opposite end of the car. It hit the poor person in the painting's eye.

"Okay, so I actually have something to work with this year." Haymitch said, albeit grudgingly.

"You're encouraging that?" Effie shouted, looking at the painting Katniss killed.

"Why wouldn't he? That act alone shows that she has good aim, she has no reservation when it comes to harming something, and that she's not going to take crap from anybody." Harry said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Haymitch said.

Effie was in a mood for the rest of the day. On camera, Harry had been charming enough to make her giggle and blush like a schoolgirl, compliments pouring out of his mouth, but away from the cameras, he was a sneaky, manipulative, silver-tongued man who wasn't afraid to draw blood to get what he wanted.

Katniss on the other hand, was silent and strong on camera, but off camera, she was Harry's pretty, stubborn, scary little sidekick.

Effie wasn't sure how she could help to portray them. The strong, brave, loyal volunteers? The silent killers? The Dark angel and his slightly less dark sidekick?

Haymitch on the other hand, was absolutely drunk with giddiness. Most tributes spent the entire train ride crying and feeling sorry for themselves, giving him nothing to work with. These two on the other hand, had guts. They wanted his advice, they were willing to lie to get what they wanted, and they didn't take shit from anyone.

When the four gathered in the dining car, Harry got everyone's attention.

"Katniss and I watched the reapings, checking out the competition."

"And what do you think?" Haymitch asked.

"The tributes from District one will group with the rest of the careers. The girl will likely use her looks to gain sponsors. The boy doesn't seem very bright, so he will likely be one of the henchmen." Katniss said.

"The tributes from two will be worthy opponents. The boy volunteered, and looks like he has been trained. He will likely do anything to get what he wants, and in this case, that's the honour that comes with being a victor. The girl will side with him, like a sidekick. She will do his dirty work, but will stab him in the back if it comes to that." Harry said.

"The girl from District Three won't make it past the bloodbath." Katniss told them.

"The boy on the other hand will likely join the career pack and stick with them until he becomes inconvenient." Harry finished.

"Both from Four will likely make it halfway through the games depending on the arena, but the boy looks weak, so he will probably die before the girl." Katniss said.

"The boy from five might make it past the bloodbath, but I wouldn't count on it. It's the girl that will be a contender." Harry added.

"The people from Six might last a while, depending on the arena, but they will probably die in the bloodbath and it's the same with Seven." Katniss said.

"Both from Eight will likely die in the bloodbath. If they make it further, they will probably die from at the hands of the careers." Harry said.

"Both from Nine will die in the bloodbath." Katniss said confidently.

"The girl from Ten will die in the bloodbath, there's no doubt about that. The boy might make it a few days in." Harry predicted.

"We'll have to watch the two from Eleven. The boy is strong, and the girl is small, and will use that to her advantage. They would be worthwhile allies." Katniss said.

"And then there's us." They said in unison.

"You two would be great when it comes to betting." Haymitch said.

"My friend's older twin brothers and I were in charge of the betting pool at my old school." Harry said. He had learned all about probability and poker faces from the twins.

"So there's even more to you than we've seen so far?" Effie asked. If this boy had a good poker face, she could twist that into acting.

"I have secrets that not even I know." Harry said. Katniss smiled, knowing all about all of the times Harry had been obliviated. He had yet to recall some memories, so Harry's statement was true.

Harry spent the time after dinner talking to Haymitch about how he would portray himself. In the end, they decided to go with an 'angel until stuck in arena' approach. Harry would act charming, like he did with Effie in front of the cameras, and give off his 'dark angel' once they were down to the top five in the arena. At top five, Harry could be as badass as he wanted.

Katniss had a similar conversation. She would do the same as Harry, acting sweet and desirable, very family-loyal, but when Harry switched, she could be as cold hearted and stubborn as she wanted.

Effie was a part of this conversation, but she chose to stay silent. She promised to do her job, but she was way out of her element. Unlike Haymitch, she had grown accustomed to doing all of the on-screen personality, so the fact that they had everything figured out took away her job. Now, she really was an escort, and she didn't like it.

Haymitch sent everyone to bed early, stating that they'd need a good amount of sleep before entering the arena.

Harry and Katniss stayed behind for a minute, telling Haymitch and Effie that they would head to bed after a quick chat.

"Harry, I miss them," Katniss choked out. Harry had helped her to be strong, but she didn't know how long she could hold herself together.

Harry pulled her into his arms, and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Katniss, I promise, I will do my best to get you back to them." Harry murmured.

"I want you there too though." Katniss said into his shoulder.

"Katniss, that's not possible and you know it. There can only be one victor." Harry said, mostly because he knew that there were security cameras on the train.

"I know." Katniss said, sighing.

"We have to have chosen the worst possible day to show how we feel." Harry said, trying to ease the tension a little bit.

"Yeah, we did." Katniss said, kissing his lips.

Within seconds, their kiss had escalated to a full out make-out session. That was how Haymitch found them. He laughed out loud when he saw the two tributes on the couch, Katniss straddling Harry, the two of them making out like there was no tomorrow.

Haymitch decided to split them up for two reasons. Reason number one: He knew it would annoy them, and Reason number two: He didn't want to explain to Effie and the security guards why he didn't stop the two teenagers before it escalated to something more.

Harry and Katniss kissed one last time before they went to bed. In the morning, they would be somewhere near District 3, so they would be arriving in the Capitol around noon.

Effie and Haymitch stayed up later than the two tributes. They called up the District 12 stylists and told them that Harrison Potter and Katniss Everdeen were to be as united and/or matching as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 5

President Snow was confused to say the least. District Twelve had its first two volunteers in the same reaping. But it wasn't how the tributes were reaped that confused him. It was that the boy who had volunteered, Harrison Potter, had no record on the Capitol's system. It was as though he had appeared out of thin air.

"Seneca, how would you feel about prolonging the games?" The President asked the current Head gamemaker.

"Prolonging them, Sir?" Seneca Crane asked. The President had never asked for such a thing before.

"Yes, prolong the whole 'meeting the tributes' part. Give each District a whole night for their interviews. The tributes would get more training, which would make the game itself more interesting, and I heard that the citizens of Panem are dying to get to know the first ever volunteers from District Twelve." The President explained. Snow didn't mention that he was only suggesting the extra time because his researchers weren't having any luck in finding anything about Harrison Potter.

"It could work, but what about the arena's settings, and the television programming? The timing in the arena would have to be reset, and even more mandatory programming announced, Sir." Seneca said. He didn't say outright that he just didn't want to prolong the training period, so he tried to make an excuse.

"Easy enough to solve, Seneca. The arena's settings shouldn't take more than an hour for you to fix, and the stations are all cancelling the programming for the games anyways, what could be the harm in having half of the stations play Hunger Games footage for a little longer?" Snow said, easily derailing any hope Seneca had of trying to change the President's mind.

"No trouble at all, Sir. I will begin the reprogramming immediately, and send a message to the broadcasting towers." Seneca said, knowing that arguing with the President would just get him killed.

"Perfect." Snow said, taking a sip of the blood red liquid in his wine glass. He had given the tributes an extra eleven days. They had better use them well.

* * *

**_The Daily Prophet_**

**_Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!_**

**_By Rita Skeeter._**

**_In a terrible turn of events, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black has disappeared. You would have to be living under a rock to not have heard this news before. There are still no leads whatsoever in the search to find the young Lord._**

**_Ever since his mysterious disappearance last April, the Aurors have been searching the face of the Earth for any sign of the young Lord. Lord Potter-Peverell-Black's best friend, Ronald Weasley had this to say about the Lord's disappearance._**

**_"Harry hasn't been the same ever since he took up the Black Lordship. He became more secretive, he learned more borderline Dark curses, and he was far too easily angered. He was probably being corrupted by the Dark House's magic, and realized it. He's probably hiding because he's too afraid to admit that he almost went Dark."_**

**_Well there you have it folks. Is Lord Potter-Peverell-Black's disappearance the work of a new dark Lord, or the young lord himself?_**

Author's Note: As you can see, this was just a chapter to let you know what was going on behind the scenes. Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 6

Harry awoke, unable to sleep any longer, at five in the morning. He got up and went to the lounge car, muttering,

"I need to learn how to sleep in."

He walked past Katniss's room on his way down the hall, and heard what he had come to recognise as one of Katniss's nightmares. He quickly went into her room, and scooped her up in his arms, waking her.

He rocked her back and forth, calming her down.

"It's alright sweetie, it was only a dream." He murmured, placing kissed on the top of her head until she calmed.

"Harry, can you stay with me? Please?" She asked. She looked straight into his eyes, and he melted at the sight of the fear and sadness in her gray eyes.

"Of course." He said, tucking her back in.

That was how Effie found them the next morning. Harry had fallen asleep next to Katniss, holding her protectively in his arms. If it weren't for her knowledge that the two hadn't done anything other than sleep, she would have freaked out.

"Up, up, up, up! We have a big day ahead of us!" Effie told them. She hadn't wanted to ruin the picture-perfect moment, but she had a schedule to keep.

Harry and Katniss groaned as Effie's high, overly perky voice reached their ears.

"You sound like my aunt," Harry complained.

"Come on, get up. We'll be in the Capitol in just a few short hours. You need to have showers, preferably separate," Effie began.

"Effie!" Katniss and Harry yelled at her.

"and get dressed. Make sure you look presentable for the Capitol." Effie continued, as if they hadn't interrupted.

She left the room, dragging Harry with her. She sent him to his own room to get ready, stating that he wasn't allowed out until they were ready to go for the day.

It took Katniss a few minutes to figure out how the shower worked. It had so many settings that she ended up smelling like raspberries, the hair that wasn't aesthetically pleasing disappeared, and it blow-dried her soft, silky hair.

She brushed her teeth and went to her closet. There was a control panel. Effie had said to look presentable for the capitol, so Katniss put herself into a mindset that she called 'What would Harry make me wear?'

In the end, she was wearing a pretty, light blue blouse, white pants that she had found under the name 'skinny jeans' and some subtle gold jewelry. She slipped on a pair of pink sandals, pinned her mockingjay pin to her chest and left her room.

Harry was waiting for her on the couch, wearing a similar outfit. He was wearing his lordship rings on a chain around his neck, a navy blue button up shirt, and cream coloured jeans. They were tight, but not like a second layer of skin. His shoes were just a plain pair of black dress shoes.

"Well, well, well, look at you; you can dress yourself without my advice." Harry joked. Katniss did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue.

"If you're not careful, I'll bite that tongue of yours right off." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Alright you two. You need to eat breakfast. You have a big, big, big day ahead of you, and there is a mandatory program being aired in one hour." Effie said.

"So eat, watch something we wouldn't otherwise watch, get off the train and go play dress-up with people we've never met before." Katniss said, summing their day up.

"Pretty much." Haymitch said before Effie could answer.

Breakfast wasn't a quiet affair. Harry kept trying to juggle the apples the group was supposed to be eating, and dropped them often, bruising them to the point nobody wanted them. Haymitch had tried to put a liquor called Baileys in his coffee, which resulted in all booze being thrown out the window of the dining car, and the bar car.

Katniss kept going on and on about the poor pig that was slaughtered to make the bacon, just to annoy Effie. Harry commented on all the chickens who would never be parents because they were supposed to eat their undeveloped young.

By the time everyone had eaten, Effie was glad to put the program on. Now she didn't have to listen to 'now those poor baby chickens will never have chicken families, or chicken grandkids' and 'All that booze! Gone!'. She made a mental note of asking for vegetarian breakfasts from now on.

When the tributes and their mentor heard the program come on, the tributes ran into the car, jumped over the back of the couch and made themselves comfortable.

"This year, the Hunger Games might not be your 'every year, normal' Hunger Games. President Snow himself has made the decision to extend the training period, as well as give the tributes longer interviews. We asked the President why he made this decision." The Capitol news lady said.

They cut to a shot of some reporter and the President in his rose garden.

"This is the first year District Twelve has had a volunteer, but for both tributes to be volunteers is almost unheard of. I spoke to a few citizens here in the capitol, and they want to know more about these volunteers, so Seneca Crane and I have been working together to make the interview process longer. We couldn't just do this for District Twelve and not the others, so we extended the training period, and made sure there was one interview per night." The President said.

"And what about the decision to televise training?" The reporter asked.

"It gives the sponsors more time to figure out who they want to spend money on, who they want to bet on, and it gives the Districts the chance to see how training works." Snow said, smelling one of his many roses.

"What about private sessions, will those still be confidential?" The reporter asked.

"Of course. That is where the tributes can pull their 'wild card'." Snow said, not even looking at the reporter.

The cameras cut back to the footage in the studio, and the newswoman continues her segment.

"How much is there about the tributes from District Twelve that we don't know yet?" The news lady asked her viewers. She got up and went over to a white screen, and with the click of a remote, a picture of Katniss popped up.

"Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister Primrose Everdeen," at this, a picture of Harry holding Prim back was shown.

"and Harrison Potter," at this, a picture of just Harry popped up.

"volunteered for Peeta Mellark." a picture of Peeta popped up.

"Their families," at this, the footage of Apolline, Hazelle,  
Vick and Posy was shown.

"Along with two other young men," a picture of Gale and Rory popped up.

"Visited them to say goodbye to both tributes. Are these tributes good friends? Relatives? Or are they lovers, as this picture suggests?"

A picture of Harry with Katniss hooked onto his arm, kissing the top of her head took up the whole screen.

"I think I speak for all of Panem when I say that I can't wait to see them at the Tribute Parade and during the interviews. This is the end of the mandatory viewing, brought to you by Chanel 3492."

The screen went black.

Harry and Katniss burst out laughing.

"They made _that_ a mandatory program?" Katniss asked in between laughs.

"I understand the first part," Harry said, trying to stop laughing,

"The second part, Katniss said,

"Was completely unnecessary." Harry finished.

Haymitch smirked and said,

"I think it's safe to say that you're not related."

This got all of them but Effie howling with laughter. Effie was just giggling.

By the time they arrived at the capitol, Harry and Katniss were still unable to wipe the grins from their faces, which the capitol just loved. They thought that Harry and Katniss were happy to see them. They waved and greeted everybody when exiting the train. The Capitol photographers were having a field day; the tributes were holding hands.

They were ushered into the Capitol car, and Haymitch started talking.

"How do you know how to play the crowd like that?" Haymitch demanded.

"I've been playing crowds for years," Harry said.

"and I'm just copying him." Katniss said.

"Whatever works you two. The Capitol loves you." Effie said.

"It's hard not to love Harry." Katniss muttered.

"Does that mean _you _love me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Katniss said, blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." Harry said.

"Haymitch, I have an idea for how we can present ourselves, along with what we had already planned." Harry said, his face lighting up.

"What's that?" Haymitch asked

"The star-crossed lovers of District Twelve." Harry said. Placing his arm around Katniss.

"It's perfect! Oh, I have so many rumors to spread, and we'll have to make Katniss look more innocent, and…" Effie went on. The citizens of District Twelve just ignored her, and went back to looking out the window of the car.

Harry watched as the buildings of the Capitol sped by. The Capitol had amazing architects, to be able to design buildings like this. Harry had been on a tour of Europe, and these buildings were in league with some of the Roman creations.

By the time they reached the Remake Center, Effie had run out of things to ramble about.

The group smiled at the cameras as they entered the building (Haymitch didn't, but he rarely ever smiled) and Effie lead them to the elevator.

"One of the best thing about District Twelve, is we get the Penthouse." She said. Harry grinned and led Katniss to the roof.

Effie didn't look too pleased, but she didn't say anything to stop them.

It was only about one o'clock, so the couple wasn't able to stay up there for long, but it was still time spent together, and alone. By two o'clock, Effie had come up to bring them to their prep teams.

Harry didn't like his prep team. They were loud, obnoxious, and full of themselves. They were like colourful Draco Malfoys.

Katniss wasn't much better off, but she just tried to ignore them and their rambling.

Harry actually liked his stylist, Portia. She flushed a little when she looked him over to see what she was dealing with, but was otherwise fine.

"So, Harry. Have you seen any of the outfits that District Twelve usually wears?" Portia asked him.

"Not really. Katniss was saying that if she had to go out naked covered in black powder that she would scream and kill her stylist though." He said.

"What do you look at when you watch the parade then?" Portia asked, measuring from his wrist to his shoulder.

"I size them up, try and see if I can predict who will win, and when the others will die." harry said. That was what he had done when he was bored at home. He re-watched the games without commentary so he could guess when the tributes would die.

"Are you any good at it?" Portia asked, measuring from his ankle to his knee.

"I'm rarely wrong." Harry said.

"Well, I know who to go to if I ever want to place a bet." Portia said, measuring from his knee to his hip, avoiding looking at his nakedness.

She measured around his waist as she said,

"So, what do you do with coal?"

"Shove it up a grumpy old man's ass and turn it into a diamond." Harry replied.

Portia smiled, and measured his shoulder width.

"Other than that." She said, trying to keep from giggling.

"You burn it." He said.

"Exactly." Portia said, putting the measuring tape away. She gave him his undergarments back, and had him sit down on the couch while she pulled out some clothing designs.

Harry looked it over, and grinned.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of fire." Harry said simply, handing Portia the designs back.

(Page break)

Katniss wasn't having much fun. Harry had pulled her aside after they boarded the train, leaving District Twelve.

_Flashback:_

_"Katniss, I know you hate the Capitol and everything about it, but I have a plan, and for that plan to work, I need you to act like a Capitol-loving, eager, impressionable girly-girl. Can you do that please?" Harry told her. Katniss glared at him, but it held no affect._

_"Why would I do that? What's this plan all about?" She demanded. Why was Harry hiding his plan from her? She always told him about what she was up to, and was almost always truthful with him._

_"Katniss, I can't tell you on the train. There are security cameras. I don't want the Capitol knowing my plan ahead of time; it would through off the betting pool." Harry said. Katniss knew that he only said that for the cameras. _

_"Fine, but you're telling me about this plan, mister." She said, beginning the act. _

Katniss couldn't believe that they had only had that conversation two days ago.

Harry had basically taken charge over the last few days. Katniss didn't mind, she didn't want to mess with his plans, but she wondered where Harry had learned to take charge like that. He may have been the symbol of hope for the Light side during the war in what she referred to as 'Harry's world', but commanding an army and keeping himself alive in the arena was completely different. At least, Katniss thought so.

She was about ready to scream in frustration when she saw her prep team. Their names were Flavius, Venia and Octavia. They looked ridiculous but Katniss put on a smile and pretended to like them.

"Wow, look Flavius, a tribute who has heard of shaving!" Venia said happily. she looked so overjoyed that Katniss had shaved that Katniss didn't have the heart to say that her sister had forced her to.

After about two hours of scrubbing, waxing, snipping, prodding, filing, soaking, and coating, Katniss's prep team had deemed her ready to meet her stylist.

Katniss was ushered into a separate room, wearing nothing but a flimsy bath robe. It didn't even go past mid-thigh.

Katniss stayed standing, waiting for her stylist. He walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello Katniss. My name is Cinna, and I'll be your stylist this year." Cinna said. They shook hands before Cinna continued.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was talking to my partner, Portia, about your costumes. Your partner approved of them, as did your mentor, so you will be seeing the real thing instead of just a sketch." Cinna said.

"Why did Harry get a say in the costume?" Katniss couldn't help but ask. Was this part of his plan?

"Your mentor seemed to think it was important to include him in the process." Cinna replied.

"Don't worry though. You get a say in the outfits for the interviews." Cinna said, seeing Katniss's anger at not being included.

Cinna had Katniss remove her robe (much to her discomfort and embarrassment) and she had to fight the urge to hide her lady-parts from him. Cinna did some measurements, before smiling at her.

"Perfect. I won't have to make too many adjustments. Poor Portia will be doing a lot of adjustment on your partner's costume." Cinna said.

Katniss chose not to ask what that meant. She got the feeling that she didn't want to know.

"Now, tell me Katniss. What have you thought of the previous costumes District Twelve had been forced into?" Cinna said, inviting her to sit next to him on the couch. She her robe back on and complied.

"They're terrible." Katniss said bluntly. Cinna laughed, and smiled at her.

"I agree, and so does Portia. The whole 'coal miner' getup is way overdone. That's why instead of focusing on the mining, we will be focusing on the coal itself." Cinna told her.

Seeing the blank look on Katniss's face, he continued.

"You aren't afraid of fire, are you?"

**Author's note: Tada! Another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself. Also, I don't have glasses, so I have no idea how the whole 'getting a prescription' thing works. Thanks to MosquitoFodder for pointing out how that works. I'm currently writing chapter 9. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 7

Harry smirked at Katniss when they reached the chariot. They were wearing matching leather body suits with lace-up boots and a cape. Katniss glared at him.

"What were you thinking, approving a flaming body suit?" Katniss whispered harshly at him.

"It's memorable Katniss, and all part of the plan." Harry explained.

"When will you be telling me about this plan?" Katniss asked.

"As soon as I've done some exploring." Harry said. Just then, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia came to the stable area. Harry wrapped his arm around Portia and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Thanks for making the adjustments, Portia." Harry said.

"It's no problem, Harry." The stylist said.

"Care to wander around with me Katniss?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sure." She replied, latching her arm to Harry's.

"Haymitch, come on, some of your mentor-friends might be out there, just waiting for a decent conversation." Harry said.

"You and Finnick are going to get along so well," Katniss heard Haymitch mutter.

"Good idea, Haymitch. Let's go say hi to Finnick Odair." Harry said, walking over to District 4's chariot.

Harry felt the eyes of every tribute, mentor and escort on him and Katniss. He ignored them, grabbed a handful of sugar cubes, popping one in his mouth. He gave one to Katniss, who looked at him questioningly.

"Part of the plan." Harry whispered. Katniss nodded, before popping the sugar cube in her mouth.

"Finnick!" Haymitch called. A young man with golden-bronze hair and sea-green eyes spun around and grinned.

"Haymitch, what a surprise." Finnick said, shaking hands with Haymitch.

"Harry and Katniss decided to come over, and demanded that I introduce the two of them." Haymitch said, getting right to the point.

"Oh really? You two fans?" Finnick asked, throwing a sexy grin at Katniss.

"You wish fish-breath." Harry said, throwing Finnick a sexy grin of his own.

"I like this kid!" Finnick said, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Remove the arm, Odair." Katniss said, glaring at Finnick. Harry was _hers_ and nobody else was allowed to touch him, except the people who had to.

"Don't anger the president of my fan club, Odair." Harry said.

"That's it!" Katniss snapped. She lunged after Harry, who dodged, and hid behind the chariot. She chased him around the stable, up until Effie called them back, claiming the parade was about to start.

"Fan club!" Katniss hissed at Harry.

"I couldn't let Finnick's ego get too big. If he thought that I had a fan club, I thought he would shut up, or that the subject would change."

Katniss glowered at him, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright you two. Time to light the capes. Put these headpieces on too." Cinna said, holding a torch.

Portia handed Harry a black crown, and Katniss a black tiara.

Cinna lit the capes, and once the tributes had their headpieces on, he lit those too.

Harry and Katniss felt the chariot lurch forward. Harry wrapped his arm around Katniss's shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

As soon as they left the stable, onto the streets of the Capitol, Harry and Katniss knew that every camera was on them. Katniss smiled and waved at the Capitol citizens, blowing kisses and catching flowers.

Harry gave one of his sexier half-smiles, and winked at some of the less outrageous Capitol women. He waved, laughed, and grinned. The crowd went wild when he and Katniss locked hands and raised them above their heads.

The chariots came to a stop in front of the president's mansion. President Snow smiled out at the tributes, as though he actually cared about them.

He said a variation of his usual speech, and the next thing Harry and Katniss knew, they were doing one last lap and entering the Training Center.

Harry hopped off the chariot, before picking Katniss up by the waist and lowering her to the floor.

"Do you have any more sugar cubes?" Katniss asked Harry as they made their way over to Finnick.

"No, Effie made me get rid of them. Said something about it 'not being proper' to eat during the parade." Harry complained.

"Oh. That's too bad. I liked those." Katniss said.

"Liked what?" Finnick asked, grinning at the tributes.

"I had a bunch of sugar cubes, but Effie, our escort made me get rid of them." Harry said sadly.

"Why did you have sugar cubes? aren't they for the horses?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, but the horses have their whole lives to eat sugar cubes. We don't." Harry said.

"Kid, if you keep talking, my poor tributes'll be without a male mentor." Finnick said.

"I don't think we need a new mentor, but if you know of a place Katniss and I can _talk_, I would really appreciate it." Harry said.

Finnick smirked knowingly at Harry and Katniss. He knew that the two of them were going to plan strategy, not make out, or more.

"No place like the top." Finnick said.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Finnick." He said.

"You're welcome. Just, keep it clean." Finnick said.

"Oh that's rich, coming from _you_." Katniss said.

"I try." Finnick said with a shrug.

"Katniss, can I talk to Finnick alone for a sec?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Plan." Harry said. Katniss nodded, reluctantly, but left the two young men alone. Harry turned to Finnick.

"I need you to get something for me," He began.

**Author's note: Sorry the length of my chapters are all over the place, but I've decided to split this chapter in half, just so I could use this little cliff hanger. Besides, this cliff hanger won't be explained until a little**** later in the story, so don't spend too much time thinking about it.**

**Also, I would like to address a review. This'll be short, I promise. **

**To: LOW59, I hadn't really considered that. Harry will do wandless magic, but not quite yet, and when he does, it will be subtle. You will have to wait and see how the electricity involved with the arena will be affected, but you bring up a point that I hadn't really thought about. I'll be sure to include it in the story now though :)**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 8

"So, this is the place Finnick was talking about." Katniss said, looking around at the rooftop garden.

"He was right. It's the perfect place to talk." Harry said, after an analytical look around.

"So, what's the plan?" Katniss asked.

"You know the star-crossed lovers angle Haymitch and I were discussing?" Harry began.

"Yes, I was in the car during the conversation." Katniss said.

"Well, the Capitol citizens are suckers for a good romance. Basically, we ramp up the lovey-dovey stuff in the arena," Harry said.

"Ramp up? Are you saying you have to pretend to love me to keep us alive?" Katniss demanded, her temper showing through.

"I won't be pretending Katniss. I'll be doing what I've always wanted to do, just in front of hundreds of cameras and an entire nation worth of people." Harry told her, kissing her softly.

"Alright, back to the plan; although we will be discussing our relationship at some point tonight." Katniss said.

"Of course, now, the game will come down to the two of us, and we do the whole 'no, you kill me, I can't live without you' thing, and maybe the Capitol will let us both win, for fear of having no Victor." Harry said.

"That sounds crazy enough to work." Katniss said.

"The only immediate problem I can see is the 'if' factor." Harry said.

"What do you mean, 'if' factor?"

"As in, 'if' the plan works. Then phase two comes in."

"Why would we need to plan for _after _the games?" Katniss asked.

"Because the games are never truly over, Katniss. If we both win, phase two will come in. If only one of us wins, we'll be heartbroken, but I have what I call 'B-plan: a' for if I die. If you die, I'll wait until Posy's reapings are over, and then work to get back to England. If we both die, then Gale has my money, and has agreed to provide for both of our families." Harry said.

Katniss had to take a minute to process what she had just been told. Harry had planned past the games even, when she was wondering how she would survive training.

"You really do have everything planned out, don't you?" Katniss asked. Harry nodded, and sat down at the edge of the roof.

"You aren't going to tell me what phase two, or B-plan: a is, are you?" Katniss asked.

"Phase two is still in the works, so telling you would be counterproductive at this point. B-plan: a wouldn't have any chance of working if I told you about anything other than its existence." Harry said, sighing.

"Alright, now, on to the matter of our relationship." Katniss said, trying to move away from the topic of the games.

"Alright," Harry said.

"What did you mean by 'I'll be doing what I've always wanted to do'?" She asked.

"Katniss, I've admired you from the moment you managed not to throw up or faint that day we met. You were the angel that saved me. You didn't leave me to die in the forest. I've grown to care about you a lot over the last few months. So much so that I'm tempted never to go back to my world. Katniss, you're the reason I'm alive today, and you're the reason I want to keep living." Harry said, kissing her softly.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time you know. Prim heard me talking about you in my sleep, so I had to make her swear an oath of silence." Katniss said when the kiss ended.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to buy you pretty things?" Harry asked.

"How did you jump to that conclusion?" Katniss demanded.

"Your mother told me that secretly, you like it when I buy you pretty things." Harry said. Katniss grumbled a bit, but didn't deny the statement.

Harry kissed her again, and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us tomorrow." Harry said, copying Effie's ridiculous Capitol accent.

The two laughed as they descended the stairs, back into the penthouse for the night.

**Author's note: Hey people. Sorry about the short chapter (and I had two chapters with over 1,000 words too. I'm so disappointed.) but I wanted to get onto training. I don't think I'll be writing any interviews other than Katniss, Harry's and Rue's, and small glimpses at some others, but that could change. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry awoke to Effie's usual morning greeting.

"Up, up, up! We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!"

Harry groaned into his pillow. He really didn't want to go to training.

_'Figures the one day I sleep in is the one I have to get up on time for.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

"I heard that!" Effie called.

"How the hell did she hear that? I groaned _into my pillow_." Harry muttered.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He played around with the shower settings for a bit, only to be shot with boiling and freezing water jets, the dead skin scrubbed off of him with a very ocean-y scenting soap, and blasted dry with a full-body blow drier.

"I have got to stop pushing buttons randomly." Harry said to himself. He put the outfit that had been placed on the bathroom counter. It was a skin-tight black t-shirt with a golden 12 on it, and black athletic shorts that went to his knees.

"What the hell was Portia thinking?" Harry muttered, before combing his hair. He put the chain with his rings on it around his beck before leaving the bathroom. He decided to leave his wand hidden in his room, since he couldn't use it on live TV.

Effie was the only person at the table when Harry came in. He loaded his plate with everything but eggs (He was protesting the slaying of innocent chicken babies) and dug in. Katniss was the next one out, wearing a more feminine version of Harry's outfit. She too had a skin tight black shirt with a golden 12 on it, but her shorts cut off at her mid-thigh.

"Nice shorts, Katniss." Harry said, smirking at her.

"I don't know what Cinna was thinking." She muttered.

"Cinna and Portia didn't have anything to do with the outfits. All tributes will be wearing something like that, although I don't think they have matching outfits." Effie said.

"Alright. Where's Haymitch?" Harry asked.

"He's meeting with potential sponsors. He said that he's told you what to do during training." Effie said.

Harry rolled his eyes. Haymitch had said nothing of the sort, but Harry had a plan anyways.

"Alright. Katniss, you'll need your energy. We have a big day of snooping ahead of us." Harry said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Katniss looked at the mug questioningly. Harry pushed it over to her.

"Try it, it's called hot chocolate." Harry told her. She took a sip, and Harry watched as her whole face lit up.

"You can have that. It is your first cup after all." Harry said when Katniss began to push it back to him.

"Thanks Harry," She said, taking another sip of the rich and creamy goodness that is hot chocolate.

About half an hour later, everyone had finished eating. It was only 9:30, and training didn't start until 10.

"Effie, can we head down to training early?" Harry asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"More alone time with the cameras. The more good footage of us, the better." Harry said. The fact that Finnick and the tributes from District 4 would be there was an added bonus. Harry remembered his conversation with Finnick.

_Flashback:_

_"I need you to get something for me." Harry began. Finnick looked at him questioningly. _

_"I have my own tributes to take care of." Finnick pointed out._

_"I know that, Finnick, but if Haymitch were to do this, the Capitol would be suspicious." harry said._

_"And why would I be any different?"_

_"Because you have women trailing after you, and Haymitch doesn't. If you were to walk into a jewelry store, it wouldn't be suspicious. The Capitol would twist it into some tabloid, like 'Who is Finnick Odair buying such jewelry for, only time will tell'. If Haymitch were to do that, the Capitol would take him in for questioning." Harry explained._

_"Why do you want me to go to the jeweller's? Does this have something to do with the games?" Finnick asked. _

_"Yes. I can't tell you too much, seeing as how you're our competition's mentor, but yes, this is very important. I need you to take these to the jeweller's," Harry said, before taking his lordship rings off of their chain._

_"and have their best ring-maker create feminine replicas of these. Tell him or her that the designs on them must be exactly the same." Harry finished._

_"Are these for Katniss?" Finnick asked._

_"I'll tell you tomorrow night, at the place you told us about." Harry said._

_Oh, Finnick. Before I forget; if you lose any of those rings, I'll kill you in the slowest, most painful way I can think of." Harry told him as the two left to go up to their floors._

_"Noted." Finnick replied._

_End Flashback._

Harry smiled in remembrance of Finnick's face when he saw the rings. Harry knew that Finnick had no idea what the rings said of Harry's status, but that didn't stop him from staring at the rings in awe.

Harry followed Effie to the elevator, Katniss following beside of him. He was surprised that she had taken his advice so seriously. He barely recognised her. If it weren't for her still sarcastic sense of humor, he would be worried that this wasn't his Katniss. Wait, his Katniss?

_'When did I start thinking of her as mine?'_ Harry wondered as the group entered the elevator. Harry grabbed Katniss's hand and squeezed it. He could feel how tense she was. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The elevator ride was over quicker than Harry had anticipated. He had been so lost in thought the night before that he hadn't noticed how fast the elevator moved.

Effie led the tributes over to where the entrance to the training area was. She introduced them to the head trainer, Atala.

Harry told Katniss his plans for the first day of training, whispering in her ear.

"Today, we will be scoping out the competition further. I am confident about how we have placed them in terms of death, but we need to know what they're good at, so we know when to avoid them. Now, if you'll look at the ceiling, discreetly," Harry began.

Katniss looked up, and saw that there was a three foot gap between a grid of ropes and the ceiling. There were some things that you could use as footholds, like racks of weapons, so some of the cleaver tributes could get up there is they wanted to.

"Now, we'll be spending the day up there, after Atala does her little speech. We need to find out what every tribute is best at, and make sure we avoid them when they have that weapon, or outsmart them, spending on their skill. Tomorrow will be devoted to learning their personality type. People tend to let their guard slip while focusing on something else." Harry said. Katniss nodded, showing her approval of the plan.

At just before 10, the last of the tributes had arrived.

Atala went over her speech. She said that it was her job to explain the different stations, and then broke down the percentages of how people die in the arena. Harry didn't listen though, he had already figured out the percentages.

By the time they had all been dismissed to start training, Harry was bored. He and Katniss went to the camouflage station, and painted themselves to look like the ceiling. After making sure nobody was looking, they used all of the wall holds they had noticed before to make their way up to the rope grid.

They watched as Cato, the male tribute from District 2, practiced with a sword.

"He's good, but relies on his strength. He has very little technique. If someone were to take away his strength, he'd be screwed." Harry said.

"We can't take away his strength though, Harry." Katniss said

"I know that, but we can take away his food supply. He wouldn't be able to hunt; he's too heavy on his feet." Harry said.

Katniss grinned at Harry.

"See the boy from Three?" Katniss asked, pointing him out.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking at the boy calculatedly.

"See the way he's using the wire? If the arena is a city or something, he would have a massive advantage." Katniss said.

"Potential ally." They said in unison. They grinned at one another, before going back to watching the tributes.

"Katniss look," Harry said, pointing in Cato's direction.

"What?" She asked, not seeing what he wanted her to see.

"The girl from Eleven." Harry said, pointing to a twelve year old girl, hanging from a rope, directly above Cato.

The pair watched in awe as the girl lowered herself down, stealing Cato's favourite sword when he wasn't looking. She scurried back up the rope, before recoiling it.

"Hey!" Harry whispered. His voice carried over to the girl. She looked over at them, surprised. She didn't seem to have counted on anyone else being up in the rope grid.

Harry made a 'come here' motion with his finger, so the girl quickly pulled herself over.

"Nice bit of thievery." Harry complimented.

"Thanks. Nice stealth." She said back.

The trio watched as Cato begun attacking anyone he thought was responsible for his missing sword.

"So, how long have you two been up here?" The little girl asked.

"Pretty much the entire time." Katniss replied.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Finding out what the others are good at so we can exploit their weaknesses." Harry said bluntly.

"Cool. Can I join?" She asked.

"Sure. What's your name, anyways?" Katniss asked.

"Rue." She answered.

After that, Rue stayed with Harry and Katniss. Harry felt extremely guilty, getting to know and like the kid just before her death.

When the tributes all stopped for lunch, Katniss, Harry and Rue asked one of the avoxes for a pencil and paper.

Twenty minutes later, they had a list of the tributes Harry thought would live past the bloodbath's strengths and flaws.

The girl from District One's strength was her beauty. It would get her sponsors. Her flaw was her personality. She was very full of herself, and was a city girl. Out in the wilderness, if she went unprotected, she'd be screwed.

The boy from District One was very good with a spear. He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box though.

Cato was very good with a sword, and his skill with knives and spears was good. He acted impulsively though, so a well thought-out trap would work on him.

The girl from District Two was scary good with throwing knives. She was small though, so somebody like Thresh (the male tribute from Eleven) or Cato could squish her like a bug.

The boy from three was good with wire, like Katniss had pointed out, but he didn't have anything else going for him. He wasn't in very good physical shape either, so he wouldn't survive on his own.

The list went on and on. Rue was just happy to see that Harry had faith in her abilities.

On Rue's part of the list it said,

'Rue, District Eleven: Small and can climb. Stealthy. Adorable, sponsors will adore her. Size is also a problem. Would be killed if Cato can get to her.'

On Katniss's part it said,

'Katniss, District Twelve: Lethal with a bow, decent with knives. Good strategic planner. Overly stubborn ("I am not!" "Yes you are darling.")and doesn't like Haymitch Abernathy, her mentor.'

On Harry's it said,

'Harry, District Twelve: Sets traps, strategic planner. Other weapons unknown. Knows how to work crowds, which could bring sponsors. Extremely protective of Katniss, potential weakness.

"Well, the three of us can't do any actual planning until we know what the arena is, but-ʺ Harry began before getting cut off by Rue.

"Wait, the three of us? You want me to be with you guys?" Rue asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Of course. If Katniss or I can't win, I want you to." Harry said. Rue gave him an excited hug, and he hugged her back.

"Come on, let's get back to training." Katniss said, seeing that some of the tributes had gone back. The careers were still eating, as they had been the last ones to leave the gym, so the trio had the weapons to themselves, as everyone else was at the survival stations.

"Alright, what should we start with?"

"Archery." Katniss said, immediately after he finished.

"No, wait until your private session. If we do archery before then, you'll have to play down your abilities." Harry said.

"Harry's right. I'll stay away from the sling shots too." Rue said.

"So, let's start with something none of us have ever done before."

"Spear throwing." Rue suggested.

"Sure,' Harry said, before he and the girls made their way over to the spear throwing station.

As it turns out, Harry's skill with a spear was almost as good as the boy from District 1's.

Katniss was good short-range, but not long range. Rue had good reflexes, and could stab her spear with incredible speed, but she couldn't throw one, they were too big.

Next they tried knife throwing. Rue was much better at that. If she came across one of the weaker careers, she might stand a chance. Katniss got a little better, but wasn't at the girl from District 2's level just yet. Harry was just a little better than Katniss. His aim was scary good though, due to years of spell casting, so it was no surprise to Katniss.

Next was swordplay. Harry tried to find a balanced sword, but wasn't having much luck. Then he noticed something else. Hidden behind the weights was the sword of Gryffindor.

"Of course," Harry muttered. It confused him a little, as he was far more Slytherin than Gryffindor, but the sword had presented itself to him once before, who's to say it wouldn't happen again.

Harry picked it up, and grinned. Perfectly balanced.

He went back, and listened as the sword trainer showed them how to slash, block, parry and disarm. Harry had mastered it all within minutes. He spent some one-on-one time with the trainer, and within 20 minutes, he had beaten the trainer.

Katniss and Rue were in shock, Rue more so than Katniss. Katniss didn't know Harry was that good at learning new skills, but this was ridiculous.

Harry ended up teaching Rue how to use a long dagger as a sword. She couldn't lift a full-sized sword, so they made do. Katniss could use a sword, but it definitely wasn't her strongest weapon.

By the time the careers had returned, the trio had moved on to the agility station. That didn't stop Cato though.

"District Twelve!" He called, not having bothered to learn their names.

Harry and Katniss spun around, and smiled at him.

"District Two, nice to see you." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Where have you two been? Did you ditch or something?" Cato asked.

"Of course not. We were training, same as you." Katniss replied innocently.

"I didn't see you," The girl from District 1 said.

"Looks like our camouflage worked." Harry said to Katniss. Rue giggled happily

"Oh, paint me next!" she said.

"I wonder what you would look like as a tree." Katniss said, looking at Rue.

"But I don't want to be a tree," Rue whined. Harry and Katniss had given her the 'the cuter you act for the cameras the more sponsors you'll have' talk at lunch, and she was eagerly taking that advice to heart.

By the end of the day, The trio were on the career's better sides. They had given the girl from District 1 a makeover with the camouflage things, and had learned that her name was Glimmer. Harry flirted with her a bit, getting on her good side.

"I'm not sure whether I should applaud your genius, or smack you for that stunt Harry." Katniss said as they made their way back to the elevator. Glimmer and her District partner, Marvel, had their interviews that night, so they only spent half of the day training, but that was enough for Harry to work his charm.

"Applaud my genius. You can smack me if Glimmer proclaims her undying love for me during her half-hour with Caesar Flickerman." Harry said.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said as they entered the elevator.

Up in the penthouse, Haymitch and Effie were planning. Haymitch needed certain rumours to spread, and Effie agreed to help. As soon as Haymitch noticed Katniss and Harry, he motioned them over.

"I taped the training. I thought you two would want to watch it, see if you notice weaknesses you didn't see before." He said.

"Thanks Haymitch. We'll watch them as soon as we're done showering." Katniss said.

"I hope you mean separately." Effie said, shooting the couple a McGonagall worthy stare.

"Of course, Effie. We aren't at that stage in our relationship yet." Harry said, before he and Katniss went to their bathrooms to clean up.

Half an hour later, Katniss and Harry were clean, and raiding the dining room table, hoping that Effie wouldn't notice a few fruit kabobs missing.

They settled down in front of the TV, and played the recap of the training. At first, the cameras showed the group all together, listening to Atala. You could clearly see the bored look on Harry's face.

They cut out to show the careers practicing. The cameras stayed away from the survival stations for the most part, but they showed the occasional fire or snare.

It was about 20 minutes of footage in that the cameras finally found Katniss and Harry again, happily observing their competition. You could see their mouths moving on the screen, but it wasn't until Rue's little sword stunt that you could finally hear what they were talking about. From that point on, it was polite jibber-jabber though, no plans.

They showed the lunch period, Katniss, Rue and Harry at their own table, scribbling on a piece of paper. Much to the couple's horror, the cameras had gotten the footage of them training with weapons.

They showed Harry's skill with spears, Katniss's skill with knives, and Rue's adapted swordplay. They even showed Harry kicking the trainer's ass after 20 minutes of lessons.

Haymitch and Effie entered the room just as the cameras zoomed in on the trio and the career's little conversation.

"Oh, turn it up, I like this part." Effie said.

Harry and Katniss listened as the TV started talking.

They went through the entire conversation, and by now, all of Panem knew that Harry and Katniss could lie convincingly.

"The careers are going to kill us tomorrow." Harry muttered, his forehead resting on his hand.

"Actually, none of the other tributes have seen the training footage. They don't care. They think they know everything, and their mentors are just as confident. The only people who are watching this are Finnick, and Johanna Mason." Haymitch said.

"See Harry, we're not screwed." Katniss said.

"Shhh! This is the part where Harry flirts with the girl from District One." Effie said, turning up the volume.

_TV program:_

_Harry grabbed Glimmer by the hand and led her over to the camouflage station. Katniss and Rue trailed behind, giggling._

_"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Glimmer asked. She had seen the way people in District Twelve dressed on TV, and didn't want to look like one of them._

_"Glimmer, when I'm one with you, your prep team will look like amateurs." Harry said; his voice silky and smooth. Glimmer instinctively leaned into him a bit more and he had her sit down on the table. _

_Harry worked on Glimmer for three-quarters of an hour, mixing the stains to the perfect shades. He used some miniscule flakes of gold and mixed them with certain pastes. By the time he had applied it, she still looked natural, but she put Aphrodite to shame._

_He showed her what she looked like through a piece of reflective metal, and Glimmer gasped._

_"Harrison, this is incredible!" She exclaimed. _

_"Where did you learn to do this?" She asked._

_"It's just like painting, but on a 3-D canvas. And call me Harry." Harry replied. He gave her his 'chick-magnet' smile, and she melted._

_After a bit more flirting, and giving Rue a makeover to make her look like a woodland sprite, training was over._

_End TV program_

Haymitch burst out laughing.

"Harry, you're a freaking genius!" Haymitch choked out.

"Thank you Haymitch. Would you mind telling Katniss that?" He asked, using his 'Bambi' eyes.

After Haymitch managed to get a grip, the group ate their dinner.

"So, we will be watching the District One interviews. They're mandatory, and highly entertaining." Effie exclaimed, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a handkerchief.

Haymitch leaned closer to Harry and whispered,

"How much you want to bet that the girl talks about you during the interview?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid, Haymitch, I know she will." Harry whispered, not looking up from the food he was eating.

Needless to say, Harry was right. The second Caesar Flickerman brought up training, Glimmer began gushing about how 'kind and perfect, and handsome Harrison is' in her high, girly voice.

Katniss smacked Harry a few times, but Haymitch had to go answer so many phone calls from people who wanted to sponsor Harrison Potter and Katniss Everdeen that she quickly dropped the matter.

After everyone went to bed that night, Harry went to meet Finnick on the roof. He looked around, but didn't see the man.

About five minutes later, Finnick arrived, holding a small bag.

"I got what you wanted." Finnick said simply.

"Let me look." Harry said.

Finnick handed him the bag. The three rings were there, in dark blue ring boxes, and their feminine matches were in pink and white ring boxes. Harry was impressed by the quality. He still had a lot of charming and warding to do on them, but the rings themselves were _extremely_ well done.

"I hope it didn't cost too much." Harry said. Finnick knew that the tribute would find a way to pay him back, but that wasn't necessary.

"The rings didn't cost a thing. The jeweller said that just having me in the shop for an hour would boost his yearly intake by at least fifteen percent." Finnick said. Harry couldn't detect a lie in the man's statement, so he dropped it.

"Thanks for the help, Finnick."

"You're welcome."

And with that, the two men parted ways for the night.

**Author's note: I'm so happy, I finally have this chapter done! It took me about two days, but I have had absolutely nothing else to do, so I'm very happy with my almost 3.9 thousand word chapter. I am about 1,000 words into chapter 10, so it should be up either Sunday or Monday. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 10

The next morning, Katniss managed to get up even before Harry. She walked over to the TV room, and put on an early morning TV program.

Caesar Flickerman's face popped up, and he began a recap of the interviews from the night before. He showed Glimmer in a shimmering gold dress, her makeup untouched.

When Caesar commented on her makeup, she began gushing about how wonderful Harrison Potter is, getting him more sponsors. (probably by accident)

Katniss was surprised that the boy from District 1, Marvel, had enough to talk about for half an hour. He was so quiet during training, and he couldn't have an intelligent conversation. Caesar helped him a lot though, portraying him as the 'silent but strong' type. Katniss wasn't buying it, but the Capitol citizens ate it up.

By the time everyone else was up, Katniss was making notes on Caesar's behavioral habits. She and Harry would be able to predict the questions he would ask, and make their interviews even more memorable.

Katniss showed Harry the list. It lead to a very long make-out session on the couch while Haymitch and Effie did their best to ignore the couple.

Harry and Katniss grabbed a couple of rolls and made their way to the elevator. They had missed breakfast due to their amorous activities, but they could still be early for training.

"So, will you-know-what be one of our advantages?" Katniss asked him.

"What you-know-what? You mean the you-know-what that I've been teaching Posy?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Katniss said.

"Oh, no, I don't want the Capitol knowing about _that_ advantage. I have no intention for witch hunts to be reinstated. I could do subtle things, like warming charms, or a healing charm, but not much more than that."

"Didn't you say you could talk to snakes though? We might be able to do use the snakes as spies or something, if the arena would have snakes." Katniss suggested.

"Possibly. It depends on if I can pretend to have other ways of getting information." Harry said.

"The Capitol citizens, hell, most of Panem knows that you're a sneaky genius with tricks up his sleeve." Katniss said.

"Yes, but just because I'm in a different dimension doesn't mean I should break the Statue of Secrecy again." Harry defended.

"Again?" She asked, confused. When did he break it the first time?

"Technically, I wouldn't have been allowed to tell you about you-know-what until after we started dating. Also, in the Hawthorns' case, Posy wouldn't even know she has the ability to use that 'trick', and if she did, we wouldn't be able to explain until she's old enough to go to my old school." Harry explained.

"What about Prim, Rory and Vick though?" Katniss asked.

"They don't have enough you-know-what for it to make a much of a difference. Unless they were from a family like mine, the people in charge wouldn't bother to inform them." Harry told her. He hated the laws, but not even he had enough power to get that rule changed.

By then, they had reached the training gym, and their discussion had come to an end.

"Potter!" Cato called, having stopped calling him 'District 12'.

"Yes tribute I don't know the last name of," Harry said, turning to meet Cato.

"Why didn't you practice your swordplay when we were in the gym?" Cato asked, gesturing to the other careers.

"I was busy doing other things." Harry replied, now knowing that Cato had watched the recap.

"And what were you doing up there?" Cato asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Spending some quality time with Katniss of course." Harry said, giving Cato a look that questioned his sanity.

"How about we spar for a little while?" Cato suggested.

"Sure, It would be nice to spar with someone who knows what they're doing." Harry said, shooting a look at the trainer.

Half an hour later, Cato had won two matches, and Harry had won three. Cato had demanded a rematch, so Katniss, Rue, Cato's District partner Clove, and Glimmer sat on the floor near the fight, watching. Clove felt a little left out, as she was the only person cheering for Cato, but the girls were able to chat amiably, so long as they stayed away from the subject of Harry and Cato's skills.

Harry and Cato didn't stop until lunch. Harry was still one up on Cato, but the trainer had demanded that they stop, before they collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion.

"I thought Cato said 'for a little while'." Katniss said, handing Harry a towel.

"Oh well." Harry said, accepting the towel.

Harry went up to the penthouse and took a quick shower before going back down to the 'cafeteria' to eat lunch.

"Cato, how about we push the tables together and eat as a group?" Harry suggested.

Cato agreed, so the stronger male tributes, minus Thresh, pushed all the tables together, giving the other tributes no choice but to join them.

After lunch, most of the tributes were on amiable terms. Thresh didn't talk much, and the girl from District 5 (who had been dubbed 'Foxface') but other than the two of them, everyone had been part of a conversation.

Harry, Katniss and Rue spent a little bit of time at the archery station. Seeing all of the bows and not getting to use any of them were driving Katniss crazy, and if Katniss was miserable, so was Harry, and to a lesser extent, Rue.

Katniss had to downplay her abilities, but she hit the mannequin every time. It was usually a brush on the shoulder, or a shot in the leg, but Katniss found the compromise agreeable.

The trio also spent some time at the snare station. The trainer was delighted to see that Katniss knew more about snares then the average tribute, so the trainer taught the group a snare that could leave a human dangling by their feet.

Harry soon got bored with snares, so he wandlessly cast a charm that the Weasley twins had taught him. It turned the inside of whatever you cast the spell on to spray a puff of yellow, funky smelling gas. He chose the some of the blackberries over at the 'edible plants' station. Clove had dragged Cato over, stating that it might be necessary. Needless to say that the two of them would be taking very long showers after training.

Harry was extremely lucky that the trainer was too busy trying to get away from the stench to wonder why the blackberries had done that.

The nothing really interesting happened after that. Harry and Rue surprised the agility trainer, both having passed the course faster than he had ever thought possible. Katniss had stolen Marvel's favourite spear and hidden it up on the rope grid. Marvel didn't know the grid existed, so he had no chance of getting it back.

By the time training was over, Harry and Katniss were bored out of their minds. Harry was tempted to conjure a snake and set it on Foxface, just to see how she would react. (she was one of the few tributes Harry had yet to mess with in some way)

By the time Harry and Katniss were back in the penthouse with Haymitch and Effie, they had been just about ready to reveal every secret they knew, just for something to do. Without Cato and Clove to spend time with / annoy, poor Marvel had been at the receiving end of many pranks, thefts and word puzzles.

Cato and Clove's interviews were entertaining, but not overly so. They had opted to be interviewed separately (Apparently it was an option for the tributes to be interviewed together for a full hour or separate for thirty minutes each) and as a result, the two basked in the limelight.

Nothing really interesting happened during Clove's interview. She talked about the honour she was bringing to her family and District simply by being part of the games. Katniss was relieved when her buzzer went off.

Harry was sick of Cato's voice after the first five minutes, so he just kind of zoned out until Katniss brought him back. They were playing footage of him and Cato sparring. The two were covered in sweat, determined looks on their faces. If it weren't for the setting, you'd think they were already in the games, fighting for their lives.

Harry looked at Haymitch and Effie's shocked expressions.

"You learned how to use a sword _yesterday_?" Effie said in shock.

"I learn new skills _very_ quickly." Harry said, thinking back to when he had been learning the patronus charm. He had actually mastered it within three days. Harry had just wanted an excuse to spend more time with his surrogate uncle.

When the interviews were finished, Harry and Katniss went up to the roof-top garden. They talked about Harry's magic for a little while, and just enjoyed each other's company for a little while. By the time they had bothered to go to bed, it was almost 3 in the morning.

**Author's note: Sorry, this chapter's a little short compared to the last one, but that's just too bad. I would like to thank LOW59 for the review. When you sent that, I was completely stuck on what to write about. Your question helped me get going again. **

**My updates will be slowing down a bit. I now have no more pre-written chapters, and I'm a little depressed. I just found out that the pediatric school I had all of my hopes and dreams pinned on only accepts students with a 98% grade average, and I only have an 82% grade average. So sad.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 11

Ronald Weasley's life had gone from terrible, to miserable. People were constantly asking him if he knew what had happened to Harry, and he didn't have any answers. He had told Rita Skeeter the first thing that had come to mind. It was true that Harry had been practicing a few borderline Dark curses, but he was studying them as part of his auror training.

Ron was running out of things to tell people. He was drunk the night Harry went missing and he didn't remember much of that night. Hell, he didn't remember majority of that _month_.

Hermione had shut herself up in the library of books that Harry had given her access to, trying to find a clue on where he could be.

Ginny was locked in her old room at the Burrow, bawling her eyes out. Despite the fact that Harry rejected her on a weekly basis, she still had it in her head that she would be Lady Potter-Peverell-Black, or at least Lady Potter. Molly Weasley had tried everything to console her daughter, but in the end, the Weasleys had come to terms with the fact that Ginny wouldn't snap out of it until Harry returned.

Ron looked over to his mother, who was cooking lunch. He had moved back into the Burrow when he could no longer pay rent. Normally Harry paid the stern building manager, but Ron hadn't been able to find the money he knew Harry kept around the house, so he was evicted from the apartment.

"Mum, do you think Harry will ever come back?" Ron asked. He asked that question at least once a day, and the answer was always the same.

"I don't know, Ronnie. Now, help me set the table."

Molly called everyone to lunch. It was a Sunday, so Arthur was home, and most of her children were visiting. George dragged Ginny down from her room, and Percy cast some quick freshening charms on his sister. Arthur placed his copy of _'The Daily Profit' _on the coffee table in the living room, and the headline caught Ron's attention.

"Dad, do you mind if I borrow this?" He asked, gesturing to the newspaper.

"Read away, son." Arthur replied.

**The Daily Prophet**

**Harry Potter: Genuinely missing, or just hiding?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Today is the day that Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black turns nineteen. Just last year, the young Lord defeated You-Know-Who, the Darkest Lord since Grindewald. This should be a time of celebration for the Wizarding population of Great Britain, yet here we are, wondering if the young Lord merely saved us from You-Know-Who so that he wouldn't have anyone standing in his way.**

**There have been several reported sightings of the young Lord in very questionable places around the world. What is Harry up to, and if he had gone Dark, who will be the one to stop him?**

Ron threw the paper down, disgusted. He hadn't even reading the article; it was so full of shit. He never should have suggested that Harry had gone Dark. George stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Reading that ass-rag's not going to help your mood." George said, looking sympathetically at his younger brother.

"I know, but I saw Harry's name and hoped they found him." Ron said. George sighed. The Weasley family had an unspoken agreement. Don't mention that today is Harry's birthday.

"C'mon mate, mum's got lunch ready." George said, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulder, steering him towards the kitchen.

(Page Break)

President Snow was stumped. Harrison Potter was a true enigma. The people of District 12 seemed convinced that he was from District 4, and that after his relatives died in some fishing accident, he moved away. In District 4 however, nobody had ever heard the name Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black until he volunteered for Peeta Mellark.

President Snow had teams of people going through records, but nobody had ever heard the name Peverell. Potter was heard of, but not common, and that line had died out when the only daughter went into the arena. Her brothers never had children. Black was a common name, but there were no Harrisons in those families.

Snow turned to one of the researchers.

"Get me Caesar Flickerman on the phone." He demanded.

"Yes Sir, Mr. President." The young woman said, running off to find a phone. About 10 minutes later, he had the talk show host on the phone.

"Caesar, old friend, how are you?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine, Sir. And yourself?" Caesar asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Listen, I have a favour to ask." Snow said.

""I'll see what I can do. What's the favour?" Caesar asked.

"I need you to find out as much about Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black's family, heritage and backstory as you can during the interview." Snow said.

"I was planning on asking a few questions like that, but not too many. I'll see what I can do." Caesar said.

"Wonderful. Thank you Caesar." Snow said, before hanging up. Maybe the boy himself would be the answer to his questions.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh, I love my reviewers! I got soooo many more reviews than I thought I would! I'm so happy! Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 12

The rest of the training time went the same way. Harry would pull a few magical pranks, Rue would act as a spy, using the rope grid to listen in on conversations, and Katniss would pretend to get along with Clove and Glimmer so that she could squeeze some information out of the two girls.

On the last day of training, Harry and Katniss left early and met up with their prep teams. Harry no longer despised his prep team, but he still couldn't bear to be with them for over 4 hours.

By the time the prep team had left, Harry was about ready to kill them. He wished he had Katniss's prep team, at least they were so clueless and optimistic it was funny. The people in his prep team were just idiots that didn't know when to shut up.

Harry was about ready to hug Portia when she came in.

"Alright, Harry. The Capitol loved the matching costumes that Cinna and I put you and Katniss in for the parade, but we can't put you in a dress, or Katniss in a tux, so we can't do that this time. Now, this is the plan…" Portia began.

* * *

Katniss was annoyed. Cinna was putting her dress on her as well as doing her hair and makeup, and making her keep her eyes closed. She remembered that Cinna had said that she would get a say in the outfits for the interviews, but that wasn't really the case. She got to help design Harry's outfit, but not her own.

"Alright, open your eyes." Cinna said, positioning her in front of a full length mirror.

"Wow," Katniss breathed, looking at herself in the mirror. She knew Cinna was a miracle worker, but this was _incredible_.

"I'm glad you like it." Cinna said simply.

"Now, Haymitch says that you and Harry each have fifteen minutes to yourselves, and the rest of the time will be a joined interview. Do you know what you're going to say?" Cinna asked.

"I have a general idea of what Caesar will ask, but I can't be sure until he starts asking the questions." Katniss answered.

"Of course. Now, what is it you have planned with Harry, costume wise? Portia said you have plans, but won't tell us what they are." Cinna said.

"You and Portia'll just have to wait and see." She said.

"Fine, now get out to the stage, you're on in twenty minutes, and remember, I'll be on the balcony with the rest of the stylists." Cinna said.

Katniss rushed off to find Harry. She found him backstage, 5 minutes before she had to go on. He was wearing a silky suit so dark red it looked black, but when the light hit it, it looked like he was wearing a suit of glowing embers. He had his three family crests on his left breast pocket and his rings on their chain around his neck. His hair was its usual sexy mess, and Portia had lined his eyes with something, and it made his emerald green eyes pop.

"That suit looks better on you than I thought it would." Katniss said, after a quick kiss.

"Katniss, I can make anything work. I thought you knew that." Harry said, knowing there would be cameras.

"Of course you can, Harry. Remember, Caesar's bound to ask about the suit. Be sure to remember the flame." Katniss reminded.

"How could I forget? We spent hours on it!" Harry said.

"Miss Everdeen, you're on in one minute." One of the set director people said.

"Remember; don't answer any questions about my past, unless you know it's safe."

"Same here. No mentioning my excursions with Gale." She said. He gave her a quick kiss, before they heard Cesar's voice.

"Happy Hunger Games!" They heard him say. The crowd went wild, cheering for Katniss and Harry, the couple on fire.

"It is my duty, and my pleasure, to introduce the tributes you've all been waiting for." At this the crowd screamed, yelling for autographs, dates, and spontaneous marriage proposals. That gave Harry an idea, but he would have to go through with his plan first.

"First up, is Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar introduced, gesturing towards the entrance Katniss was to use.

Katniss glided out, her dress flowing around her. The gemstones stuck to her neck, collarbone, and the side of her face glittered in the red-tinted light that was shining on the stage.

"Welcome, Katniss." Caesar said, sitting in his chair, motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs on stage.

"Thank you for having me Caesar," Katniss said, grinning happily at the audience.

"So, Katniss, how are you enjoying your stay here in the capitol?" Caesar asked, getting right to business.

"Oh my goodness, it's incredible! The architecture, the food, the clothes, the colours, the people…" Katniss gushed. She knew that the people at home in 12 would be laughing their heads off at Katniss's proclamation. It was well known that she had no love for the Capitol.

"And what would you say your favourite part has been?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know, there's so much to love!" Katniss said, seeming genuinely stuck in thought. The crowd cheered their favourite things, and Katniss smiled.

"If I were to pick just one thing though, I would have to go with the Lamb stew." She said, smiling into thin air, as if remembering the stew.

"The one with the plums?" Caesar asked.

"Yes! That's the one. I've been eating it by the bucketful! You can't tell, right?" Katniss said, standing up and turning so Caesar could see her side. Her voice was so laced with terror, that the Capitol began yelling reassurances.

"Of course not, darling! I must say, that is a fabulous dress. Is it special like the one you wore at the Opening Parade?" Caesar asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course, Caesar!" Katniss said.

"Would you like to see?" She asked the Capitol audience. They screamed in affirmative, and Katniss turned to Caesar.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Miss Everdeen!" He told her. Katniss began to spin, and when the light hit the gems as they spun, it looked as though her dress was on fire. After about a minute of spinning, Katniss was ready to fall down. Caesar caught her by her arm and helped her back to her chair.

"That was amazing!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Your stylist really is a genius." He said.

"Cinna! Stand up and take a bow!" Katniss yelled to her stylist. Cinna grinned, stood up, and bowed extravagantly.

"Your stylist is a genius, Miss Everdeen!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Thank you, Caesar!" Cinna yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, now Katniss. We have a few minutes before your fellow tribute comes out and greets the Capitol. Can you tell us anything about him?" Caesar asked, remembering President Snow's request.

"Of course Caesar. Let's see," Katniss said, biting her lower lip in thought. What could she tell the Capitol without getting in trouble with Harry?

"Well, Harry and I met when I was on my way home from town. He and a few boys from town had gotten into a fight, and it was at least ten-to-one. Harry Had a bunch of slashes on his back and shoulder, so I took him to my mother. She worked at an apothecary before she married my father, so she runs her own in our house.

My mother and sister ended up healing Harry, and we got to know him. We found out that he was new in the District, so I introduced him to my friend, Gale and his family. Harry and Gale's little sister Posy get along really well, so he ended up like a part of that family, He eventually bought a house near mine, and we've been friends ever since." Katniss said.

"More than friends, I'd say." Caesar said, prompting a response.

"You're right, Caesar, Katniss and I are dating." Harry said, making his appearance on the stage. The crowd screamed, both for his entrance and for his proclamation.

"Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black, everyone!" Caesar introduced, having gotten over his shock.

"Please Caesar, call me Harry. My full name is so long." Harry said.

"So, how did you get such a long name?" Caesar asked, digging for the information Snow wanted.

"It's all my father's fault, really." Harry began, sitting in the chair next to Katniss's .

"His last name was Potter, and his mother's maiden name was Black, and his ancestor's last name was Peverell, before being changed to Potter. My name when I was born was just Harrison Potter, but my godfather left me all of the money from his family, the Blacks. The fact that I have the Peverell name and money was a complete surprise." Harry said, confusing pretty much everyone.

"How did your godfather leave you a name you already had?" Caesar asked, looking for clarification.

"He and my father were second cousins. My mother came from a non-inheriting branch of the family, whereas my godfather was from the main branch." Harry explained.

"That clears that up a lot. So, what about your mother?" Caesar asked.

"She was from a decently well off family by the name of Evans. I thought that four names would be a bit much, and besides, where in my name would I put it? Before Potter, after Black? Before Peverell, after Peverell? The name has to flow, Caesar." Harry said.

"Well of course, Harry. Now, Katniss told us about your fondness of Posy? Who is this Posy?" Caesar asked.

"Posy is my cute little apprentice. I've been teaching her everything she needs to know. By the time she's fifteen, she'll be a real heart-throb." Harry said, smiling fondly in remembrance.

"Oh, can we see Posy?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I don't have any pictures on me, but there might be some footage of her on security cameras." Harry suggested. Caesar listened to something on his earpiece, before smiling at Harry.

"It seems that there is footage of her saying good-bye to her in the Justice Building. Do you mind if we play that clip?"

"Of course you can Caesar." Harry said. The three turned to the screen and watched as the day of the reaping went by.

_He gave Gale his billfold, and bent down to hug Posy. _

_"I have something for you." He told her. She looked up at him, curiosity shining through her tears. _

_He reached into his pocket, and un-shrunk her gift. It was a silver tiara, with little blue glass 'gems' in it._

_"Every princess needs a tiara." He said, putting it on her head. She smiled at him, and gave him a big hug. _

_"Thank you," She whispered._

"Posy is adorable with that tiara!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Was that older boy your friend Gale?" Caesar asked.

"Yup." Katniss and Harry said in unison, both popping the 'p'.

"So, how long have you and Gale been friends?" Caesar asked Katniss.

"Yes Katniss, how long." Harry said, sitting on the edge of his seat, propping his chin up on his palm, looking intently at his girlfriend.

"Shut up Harry," Katniss said with a slight blush.

"Well, Gale and I met when we received medals for our fathers' service in the mines,"

"Why did they get medals?" Caesar interrupted.

"They died in a big explosion. They got medals for their service. Anyways, Gale and I had to help out moms run the family, so after a while, we became friends, and we helped to trade and stuff to get the things our moms needed." Katniss said.

"So, how long ago was this?" Caesar asked.

"You were twelve at the time, right Katniss?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Katniss replied.

"Gale's my age, right?" Harry asked.

"No, he's eighteen, you're nineteen." Katniss said.

"You're nineteen, Harry?" Caesar asked.

"Today is my nineteenth birthday."

"Well, Happy birthday.

"Long story short, I've known Gale for four years." Katniss said.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot these past four years." Caesar said.

"Yeah, well that's District Twelve for you."

"What do you mean?" Caesar said, genuinely confused. Most tributes shied away from the situation in 12.

"There's a reason so many people in Twelve take out tesserae, Caesar." Katniss said, looking down at her hands.

"In Twelve, we don't have many luxuries. People die in the mines a lot, and even when they live long enough to retire, they don't have much money. The average salary is about 1,500 dollars. Businesses have lowered their costs to try to accommodate that, but now they don't make much, and people still can't afford their products unless they make a point of saving for that."

"So the standard of living wouldn't be high even for the rich." Caesar said, his voice sympathetic.

"Well, it's not too bad for Haymitch and me, but everyone else worries about when their next meal will be, not the latest fashion." Harry said.

"That's horrible, but the statistics say that pneumonia and lung disease are the main causes of death." Caesar pointed out.

"That's just because these people are too proud and stubborn to admit that their family member starved to death. Life in District Twelve isn't much better than the arena." Katniss said.

"Sounds like Harry fits right in then. Plenty of stubbornness in him." Caesar said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, Caesar. A guy has to be stubborn to get Katniss." Harry joked.

"So, Harry, does your suit do anything like Katniss's dress?" Caesar said, desperate to change the subject.

"Of course." Harry said, casting the charm. His body was instantly engulfed in black, silver and green flame. His eyes held the same effect. The flames danced across Harry's body, and the crowed screamed his name.

Harry ended the flames after about a minute.

"That was incredible, Harry! Was that like the synthetic flame your stylists used at the Opening Parade?"

"Yes, actually. Now how about a round of applause for my stylist, Portia!" Harry called. Portia, still stunned, stood up and curtsied, not quite sure how Harry and Katniss had pulled that off.

"Why is she so stunned?" Caesar asked after the applause died down.

"Well, there was only about a forty percent chance that my suit wouldn't burn off." Harry said.

"I don't think the women out there would have minded," Caesar joked. Katniss sent one of her more cold-hearted glares to Caesar, who immediately shut up.

"Awww, Katniss, it's not nice to scare out host." Harry scolded. Katniss grumbled a bit, and sat down on Harry's lap.

"So, Harry, our time with both you and Katniss is coming to a close. But I've been dying to ask, what were the both of you talking about up on the rope grid?" Caesar asked.

"Katniss, care to answer?" Harry said. She glared at him, but answered.

"We were discussing allies. We weren't sure who we wanted until we saw Rue steal the sword."

"I see, and who will your allies be?" Caesar asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Harry and Katniss said in unison.

The buzzer beeped, signaling that Katniss's time was over.

"That's all the time Katniss Everdeen has for tonight. We'll see you tomorrow in the arena, Katniss. " Caesar said, shaking Katniss's hand.

"It was wonderful to be here tonight, Caesar." Katniss said. She gave Harry a quick kiss, and walked off the stage.

"So, Harry, when did you and Katniss get together?" Caesar asked.

"The day of the reaping, actually. We didn't think that Prim would be reaped, so we didn't think the two of us would be going in."

"Talk about bad luck." Caesar sympathised.

"Story of my life, Caesar." Harry said.

"So, Harry, how has your stay in the Capitol been?" Caesar asked.

"Amazing Caesar. The Capitol has been very hospitable." Harry answered.

"So, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

"The showers." Harry said bluntly. Caesar and the audience laughed.

"Why the showers?" Caesar asked.

"So many options. Tell me," Harry said, moving closer to Caesar.

"Do I still smell like Roses?" Harry asked. The audience laughed as Harry and Caesar took turns smelling each other.

"So, Harry, how do you feel, knowing that only one of you can come out of the arena?" Caesar asked.

"I'll miss her, but we'll be together eventually. She'll have a nice long life in District Twelve, and when she dies at a ripe old age, we'll be together in wherever people go after Death takes their souls." Harry replied.

"So, you're not even going to try to win?" Caesar asked, shocked.

"If I do win, I'll probably just kill myself after the Victory tour." Harry admitted.

"You really do love her, don't you." Caesar asked.

"Of course I do. It's not possible not to love Katniss." Harry said, looking at Caesar as though he had lost his marbles.

"What if you both die?" Caesar asked.

"Then we've agreed that Rue should win. She has her whole life ahead of her, and if anyone deserves to win, it's Rue." Harry said. Just then, the buzzer went, signaling that Harry's interview was over.

"Well, Harry. It's sad to see that your time is up. Good luck in getting Katniss or Rue out." Caesar said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Caesar." Harry said, before sending a sexy grin to the audience, and going backstage.

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! I was so happy to see that my last chapter got so many. I've decided that I'm going to try and save Rue, but I haven't decided how yet. I don't know if I will incorporate another magical community yet, but if enough people think it's a good idea, I'll see what I can do. THIS WILL BE THEFOCUS OF A POLL. IF YOU CARE ABOUT WHETHER THERE IS A MAGICAL COMMUNITY IN PANEM, YOU NEED TO VOTE! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 13

Katniss met up with Harry backstage. She had tears running down her face.

"Y-y-you didn't m-m-mean w-what you s-said ab-about k-killing yours-self i-if y-y-y-you won, d-d-did y-you?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Katniss, shhh, it's okay. It's not true. You know that I'd stay, mentor up to the point where Posy's safe, and find a way back to England. I only mentioned suicide for the cameras." He said.

Harry led Katniss over to where Haymitch was waiting for them.

"Harry, that was brilliant! Bringing up the birthday, the suicide, Rue! My phone had been ringing non-stop since you got off stage!" Haymitch said, patting Harry on the back.

"And Katniss, the black, silver and green flame was brilliant! Cinna and Portia said you had a surprise, but _that_?" Effie added.

Katniss wiped the tears from her face, and accepted the praise. Harry slung his arm around her shoulder as the group of tributes left the studio.

Haymitch spent the entire time on the way back to the Training Center on the phone. He had confirmed 43 different sponsorships in the car alone.

"Katniss, why don't you get cleaned up. I need to talk to Rue and Finnick. It had to do with the plan." Harry suggested. Katniss didn't like being told what to do, but didn't question his motives. The plan was what was going to keep them alive.

"Alright. Don't take too long." She said, kissing his cheek. She followed Effie into the elevator, and Harry went up to the roof.

He took out one of his two of his Galleons, and began casting charms. He made one a portkey, going to wherever the other Galleon was, and made them untraceable. He attached them to gold chains, before placing one in a bag, and the other in his pocket. He went down to the penthouse, where Katniss gave him a questioning look.

"Plan." Harry said again, before writing a note to Gale.

Harry took the stairs down to District 11's floor. He saw no point in waiting for the elevator just to go down one floor.

He met up with Thresh when he knocked on the door.

"You mind if I talk to Rue for a bit? I have something I need to give her." Harry said to the young man.

"Sure." He said, leading Harry to the room that had been reserved for the female tribute.

"Rue, you have a visitor." Thresh said after knocking on the door, before leaving. Rue opened the door, and looked up to see Harry, still in his suit from the interview.

Rue gave him a quick hug, which Harry happily returned.

"I have something I want to show you." He said, leading her towards the stairwell.

"Really?" What is it?" Rue asked.

"I have to go get someone from downstairs. Katniss'll take you up, and I'll be there with the other person in a bit. Alright." Harry said, leading the little girl to the penthouse.

"Katniss, can you take Rue to the roof? Show her around the garden." Harry requested as Rue looked around the penthouse.

"Sure, c'mon Rue." Katniss said, leading Rue up to the roof.

Harry immediately went down to District 4's floor. Finnick answered the door and said,

"Roof?"

"Yup," Harry replied.

The two made their way up to the roof, and met up with Katniss and Rue.

"Good evening, Ladies." Finnick greeted.

"Finnick Odair?" Rue asked, not sure why Harry had wanted him up there.

"The one and only." Finnick said, grinning at the girl.

"So, Harry, what's the newest installment of the plan?" Katniss asked.

"Rue, do you have a token yet?" Harry asked, reaching into his pocket.

"No, why?" She asked, looking at the thing in his hand.

"I think I have something that might interest you then." Harry said, showing her the Galleon.

"Wow," Rue breathed as Harry placed the chain around her neck.

"Harry, is that," Finnick began, looking at the medallion Rue was admiring.

"Solid gold on a chain? Yes." Harry said.

"Now, Rue, this medallion is the difference between real death, and faking death for you." Harry said, surprising everybody.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"Rue, this gold coin is your ticket out of the arena." Harry said.

"How?" Was the only word the little girl could force out.

"Rue, This medallion is what I call a portkey. When we decide to activate it, you will be playing dead. It will short out the tracker they will place in your arm, causing the capitol to believe you to be dead. Once they take you into the hovercraft, a portion of it will act like a scanner and 3-D printer. It will create a dead copy of your body, and then transport the real you over to my home in District Twelve, where if all goes to plan, you will hide under the supervision of our friend Gale." Harry said. Rue looked at him, tears trailing down her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, before crushing Harry in a hug. He held the sobbing girl until she calmed down. He passed her to Katniss, who hugged her, and began to hum a lullaby.

"Finnick, for Rue to show up at my house, the medallion in this bag needs to be sent to Gale Hawthorn in District Twelve. There's a note in here for him, with instructions. Can you get this to him?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing. I have a friend who works in the postal service. He can get it there by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Finnick. Here's the address." Harry said, handing Finnick a slip of paper.

"It shall be done." Finnick said, giving Harry a mock salute.

"Thanks Finnick," Harry said, smiling at the older man.

"Not a problem, Harry. I hope this plan of yours works." Finnick replied, going off to mail the medallion to Gale.

Harry walked back over to Rue, who was sitting next to Rue at the edge of the roof. The two were looking out at the sunset over the Capitol.

"So, Rue, how did training go?" Harry asked.

"I missed you guys, but other than that, Glimmer and Marvel kept me company for a while, and Thresh helped me with spear throwing." Rue said.

"That was nice of Glimmer." Katniss said.

"She was trying to figure out if she could get away with kissing Harry in the arena without you noticing." Rue told Katniss.

"That bitch!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Katniss, there are children present!" Harry scolded, covering Rue's ears.

"Oh, bite me!" Katniss said, not thinking that he would actually do it. Harry removed his hands from Rues ears, and slid next to Katniss. By the time he was done, she had a hickey on the base of her neck.

Rue was laughing at Katniss. The girl had forgotten that Harry would take her literally, and was blushing a shade of crimson that put Ronald Weasley to shame.

"Alright you, that's enough." Katniss said, pushing Harry away.

"You wound me, madam. Come, Rue darling. Katniss is in too much of a mood to be any fun." Harry said, copying Draco Malfoy, turning his nose away from Katniss. He stood up, picked Rue up, and marched dramatically over to the stairwell.

"Harry, cut the crap." Katniss said.

"Of course, my love." Harry said, coming back over to Katniss, still carrying Rue. She was giggling at Harry's antics.

"So, Harry, do all portkeys do what this one does?" Rue asked.

"No, they usually only transport, but I programmed that one to do all the other stuff." Harry said. Although he trusted Rue, he couldn't tell her about magic.

"Wow, but if its solid gold, how did you program it?" Rue asked.

"All of the gears and info-boards are made of gold, so while it's not all one piece, it's still all gold." Harry said, hoping she didn't press the matter.

"Oh, okay." She said, sitting contently on Harry's lap.

The trio stayed until the sun had set, and went back to their floors.

"Good luck in the private training, Rue." Harry said.

"You'll do great." Katniss told her.

"I hope so. Good luck, you two." Rue said, before going down the stairwell to the eleventh floor.

"So, Harry, care to tell us about Rue's new necklace?" Haymitch said.

"She needed a token, and I had a few gold coins, so I put one on a chain for her." Harry said.

"That, that was solid gold though!" Effie exclaimed.

"I know, I have lots of those. My parents bought gold and turned it into coins, worth about three thousand dollars each. They didn't want to keep all that cash in the house, so when they needed money, they would sell a coin." Harry lied.

"And you're giving her one," Haymitch said, disbelieving.

"I'm not going to have any use for them after Death reaps my soul, Haymitch." Harry said.

"You speak of death as if it's a person." Effie scoffed.

"Do not insult my beliefs, Ms. Trinket. I have had many near-death experiences, and the only reason I'm still around is because I have a few things Death wants. He knows that if he offs me without a reason, that there will be many more for him to reap, and that would just make more work for Him." Harry growled at the colourful woman.

Effie was scared. Harry wasn't to be messed with, and she had just insulted the second most important thing in his life, his beliefs. The most important thing was Katniss, but she liked Katniss to much to insult her. She was lucky Harry hadn't snapped her neck for such a comment.

With that, Harry went to go wash up. He got rid of his suit, and stepped into the shower. He didn't play with the settings or anything, just washed all the crap his prep team had covered his body with, and scrubbed the eyeliner off.

He got out of the shower, and dried off the normal way. He couldn't stand that stupid blow drier.

When he got into the bed part of his room, he found Katniss sitting on the edge of his bed. He was instantly glad he had put his boxers on before leaving the bathroom.

"Harry, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I've been having nightmares." She said, looking at him hopefully. Harry was shocked. Katniss was a very proud person, and to admit weakness was _huge_.

"Sure, Katniss." He said, getting under the covers. Katniss didn't have any nightmares that night, so Harry felt as though he had done his job.

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm on march break, so I should have one chapter every day or two up. Also, please remember the poll! I love your reviews, but you have to put your opinion on the magical community up on the poll, or I might forget to count it. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 14

Somehow, overnight, Rue had ended up in bed with Harry and Katniss. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, and squirmed in between Harry and Katniss. Harry kissed the top of Rue's head, and got up to get ready for the private sessions.

Rue quickly noticed that Harry had gotten up, so she went to Katniss's bathroom and showered, before ordering a version of their training clothes. All black athletic wear with a golden '11' on the back.

She left and went to eat breakfast with Harry before Katniss woke up. Haymitch stumbled into the dining room, and pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Harry. Good morning Rue." He said, before snapping out of his dream.

"Wait, Rue? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the little girl in question.

"Eating breakfast." She replied, taking another bite of her roll.

"Why not do that with your team?" Haymitch pressed.

"Because I was here last night anyways." Rue said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"She came into my room and ended up sleeping with Katniss and me." Harry said bluntly, before taking a sip of his Hot Chocolate.

"what's that?" Rue asked, pointing at the light brown liquid.

"Hot Chocolate. Try some." Harry said, giving her the mug. Rue took a sip and grinned. Harry made her a mug of the creamy goodness, and took his half-full (gotta stay optimistic, right?) mug back.

Katniss and Effie came in a few minutes later, greeting tributes and Haymitch.

"So, what are your plans for the private sessions?" Haymitch asked his tributes.

"I thought I'd do some shooting, show them what I can really do." Katniss said.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Harry said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Harrison too-many-frickin-last-names. Master of not telling me things." Haymitch said, annoyed at how little Harry trusted him.

"Sorry, Haymitch. Nobody except Katniss is allowed to know what I have planned." Harry said.

"Not even me?" Rue asked, hurt.

"Rue, if I told you, I would be banned from using the tricks." Harry said. This confused all but the tributes from 12.

"Beliefs." Harry said, shutting them up.

Harry, Rue and Katniss made their way down to the gym. They waited in the 'cafeteria' for their names to be called. They seemed to be calling the boys, then the girls, starting at 1 and going up to 12. Katniss was last.

By the time Rue was called in, Harry was bored out of his mind. He had nobody to play pranks on, and poor Katniss had to wait even longer than he did.

He looked over to his girlfriend, and saw that she was nervous.

"Katniss, don't worry, no matter what score you get, the two of us have the most sponsors. You'll win this." Harry said, before getting called in.

"Good luck." Katniss said, kissing him lightly.

"Shoot straight." Harry said, walking into the gym.

Harry entered the gym, and looked over to where the Game-makers were sitting. There were three actually paying attention. He glared at them, but went over to the sword station. He took out the sword of Gryffindor, and turned on the hardest simulation, completing it flawlessly and quickly.

Now five were watching. He threw some knives, and found some left over dummies. He made 21 nooses, and hung all of them, before writing the name, nickname, or tribute number of every tribute other than himself, Katniss and Rue. That got all of their attention. He hung them from the rope grid, right in front of their balcony.

While they were gaping at him, he snuck onto the balcony, put all of their food and distractions in a net, and hung that in front of the dummies. He apparated to the side of the gym, stole the footage from the security camera, and made his way to the middle of the gym.

"Can I leave now?" He asked.

"Yes," The head game-maker said, looking around the balcony in shock, before looking at the net full of their belongings.

(Page Break)

Katniss heard her name on the loud-speaker about half an hour after she was supposed to go in.

_'What the hell did Harry do?'_ She wondered.

She entered the gym, and around. Painted dummies had been hastily disposed of, the sword of Gryffindor was gone, and there were pieces of rope dangling by the grid.

_'Oh God, what did he do?'_ Katniss panicked. She took a few deep breaths, and went directly to the archery station. She grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows, before selecting the hardest simulation. She completed it easily, but only a few of the game-makers were watching. The rest were focusing on a roast pig that had just been brought in.

Without thinking, she set an arrow into place, and let it fly. The apple went through the middle of the apple in the pig's mouth, sticking to the wall behind it.

"Thank you, for your consideration." She said with a mock bow, before storming out of the gym.

She stormed over to the elevator, and slammed the penthouse button with her fist. How dare they ignore her! She was going to be fighting for her life in their arena, for crying out loud! The least they could do was pay attention to her.

She stormed out of the elevator, storming past Haymitch and Effie, straight to where Harry was waiting on the couch. She sat next to him, ignoring his questioning looks.

"So, how did the sessions go?" Haymitch asked, really wishing he had a drink in his hand.

"I have the security footage from both." Harry said. Haymitch and Effie looked at him in shock.

"How did you do that." Haymitch asked.

"Remember the tricks I told you about?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Effie said cautiously.

"Well, this is one of those tricks." Harry explained, putting on the tape from his private session.

Haymitch and Effie watched as Harry went through his training session. They smiled in pride as he used the sword, but their expressions turned to worry as Harry hung his 'fellow tributes'. They were horrified when he stole their items straight from under their noses. Katniss laughed, but Effie looked about ready to smack the young man.

"Before you say anything, watch Katniss's session." Harry said, playing Katniss's.

Effie's mouth dropped open in shock as she watched Katniss use her bow. They looked in horror as she shot the apple out of the pig's mouth.

"Thank you for your consideration." Harry said, before bursting into laughter.

"Bloody brilliant!" He said, kissing Katniss.

"What about you? Stealing their things! And 'Can I leave now?'" Katniss said, her voice rose to match his.

They burst out laughing, and didn't calm down until dinner, and Effie threatened to stitch their mouths shut if they didn't calm down.

They ate their meal, and were shortly joined Cinna, Portia, and much to Harry's dismay, the prep teams.

They all went over to the TV, and sat on the couches. Harry insisted on sitting on the armed side if the couch, with Katniss on his lap, and Portia sitting next to him. He didn't want to be anywhere near his prep team.

The TV turned on to reveal Caesar Flickerman, in front of a large monitor. Caesar greeted the audience, before getting to the point of the program. They played the highlights of training, which included: Harry and Cato sparring, Clove throwing knives, Glimmer getting a makeover, Katniss with her snares, Rue stealing Cato's sword, Marvel throwing spears, the tribute from Three with his wires, and a few other clips.

"Now, here are the results for the Private Training Sessions." Caesar announced, gesturing to the screen.

Marvel got a 9, Glimmer got a 7, Cato got a 10, Clove got a 9, Foxface got a 7, Thresh got a 9, Rue pulled through and got an 8, and the rest of the tributes ranged anywhere between 3-6.

"Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black," a picture of Harry popped up.

"With a score of:" Caesar began, before looking at his sheet. He looked at the picture of Harry, and back to the sheet, shaking his head and announcing,

"Twelve."

The people of the penthouse were stunned. Harry had just gotten the highest score ever recorded.

"Katniss Everdeen," Caesar said, snapping out of his shock.

"With a score of:" Caesar began. His eyes bulged, and he looked at the paper in disbelief.

"Eleven."

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I am so happy! I have over 10,000 views! I was so happy, that I decided to finish the chapter early.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! Remember, voting 'no' is just as important as the different variations of 'yes'. Read and Review, because I'm not updating until I have 60+ reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 15

The inhabitants and visitors of the penthouse stared at the TV screen in shock. Katniss and Harry had gotten the highest scores out of all the tributes, and they were the ones who their mentors doubted. Haymitch would never admit it, but after seeing what Harry and Katniss had done, he thought for sure they were going to get zeros.

"Awesome!" Harry and Katniss yelled at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. It snapped everyone out of their shock, and they all began to celebrate.

Harry turned on the stereo, and everyone began dancing. Haymitch took out the booze, as Harry had decided to lift the 'no drinking' rule, just for the night.

Rue and Finnick made their way in after about half an hour. Harry and Katniss were no longer drinking, as they didn't want to be hung-over in the arena, so they kept Rue company, away from the alcohol.

At about 2 in the morning, Finnick pulled Harry aside.

"I got the package to your friend." Finnick said.

"Thanks Finnick. Why don't you come visit District twelve, if all goes according to plan of course?" Harry asked.

"I might just hold you to that." Finnick said, before going back to where the party was.

The peacekeepers had to break up the party at about four in the morning. Finnick went back to his floor, but Rue hid in the stairwell so that she could spend the night with Harry and Katniss.

Harry wanted Rue close anyways. He hadn't explained what the medallion would do in full, but he wanted Rue in sight at all times, just so he could make sure it didn't activate early.

Haymitch stumbled to his room, having taken full advantage of the one night of drinking. Effie wasn't much better off. Cinna and Portia had a few drinks, but they were only tipsy. Finnick had stuck to some low-alcohol drinks, so he didn't have much more to drink than Katniss and Harry.

Rue snuck back into the penthouse after she knew the adults were asleep. She cautiously peeked into Harry's room, making sure he and Katniss weren't up to something. Happy that they weren't she wrapped herself in an extra blanket and situated herself in between harry and Katniss.

They didn't seem to mind the night before, and she had always shared a bed with her siblings. Sleeping alone in such a big bed felt weird. Having her allies there felt much better; she felt safe, as if she wouldn't be going into the arena in the morning.

Harry was having similar thoughts. He knew that Rue was in between himself and Katniss, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He was the one that had provided a safe way out of the arena to her. He had known that she would likely go to him for comfort.

Katniss was oddly content. She shared a bed with Prim back in District 12, so she had come to Harry so that she could pretend that she was back at home. Harry was too large and masculine to take Prim's pace, but he had been a definite comfort. Now with Rue there, it seemed more like she and Prim were cuddling up with one of their parents. All in all, everyone was more comfortable with the arrangement than they would care to admit.

Effie didn't come to wake them up the next morning. Cinna and Portia had too. Effie was too hung-over to get up and ready that early in the morning. Cinna and Portia sent Rue down to her floor, but not before she hugged Harry and Katniss.

"See you in the arena. Now remember. Katniss will be around the edge of the bloodbath. Find her and hide. I'll find you as soon as I'm out, okay?" Harry asked.

"Got it. Just, be careful in the bloodbath Harry." Rue said, hugging him again.

"Don't worry, Rue. I'll be fine, I promise." Harry said, lacing his words with magic. He had turned a simple promise into a magical oath. If he wasn't okay when he found them, he could lose his magic, depending on what Rue considered 'fine'.

"Alright sweetheart. Let's get you back to your floor." Cinna said, leading Rue to the stairwell.

"See you in the arena." Rue said.

"Remember the medallion!" Harry and Katniss said in unison. Rue smiled at them, before allowing Cinna to escort her to her floor.

It didn't take long for Harry to get ready. His prep team put some weird glop in his face so that he couldn't grow facial hair in the arena, and they trimmed his hair so that it wouldn't be too long by the time he was taken out of the arena. Whether he came out as a victor or a corpse, the capitol wanted him as presentable as possible.

He washed the glop off his face, and went off to find Portia, and his clothes. Portia came in with a new outfit before he could leave the room.

The outfit was odd. A dark green button up shirt made of some odd fabric. His trousers were black jeans, but they didn't restrict motion, oddly enough. He had a belt, combat boots and hoodie as well.

"The jacket is made of a heat-reflective material. It will keep your body heat in and the cold out. I'm sure you can expect some cold nights." Portia said. She handed Harry his chain with rings.

"Here's your token. Why did you choose that?" She asked.

"These rings date back to before Panem was even founded. They belonged to my ancestors. I chose them to remind me of who I really am in the arena." Harry said, slipping the chain on.

"An honourable choice, Harry." Portia said, before giving him a hug.

"It has been an honour working with you, Harrison." She said, letting go of him.

"You know Portia, out of all the people born in the Capitol; I think I'll miss you the most." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

Harry and Portia met up with Katniss, Cinna, Haymitch and Portia outside of the hovercraft, waiting to take them and the other tributes to the arena.

Harry hugged Effie, who was openly crying, good-bye. He glared at Haymitch, and shook Cinna's hand.

"It's been a pleasure working with and annoying you all." Harry said, listening to Katniss's good-byes. He then grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her into the hovercraft.

They found Rue, and Harry quickly cast a tracking charm on the girls. He needed to be able to find them after the bloodbath.

He glared at the man injecting the tracker into his arm. The man flinched under his gaze, but quickly moved on to Katniss.

Harry took a quick nap as he waited for the ride to arena to be over. Katniss giggled at him. He was so calm and collected. The other tributes looked at him like he had a few screws loose. They had a healthy amount of fear for the tributes from twelve this year. They had gotten the highest scores, one score was record-breaking.

It was about an hour long ride to the arena. Katniss woke Harry when they were about 20 minutes away. she didn't want him to be drowsy in the arena. They talked about their arena predictions with Rue for the rest of their time. By the time they landed, they had pretty much come to an agreement. Either it was something with lots of green foliage, or the complete opposite.

Harry was ushered into the bottom portion of the arena. He wasn't in the same area as Katniss or Rue, which worried him. He knew that if they followed his instructions that they would be safe, but Katniss was just as impulsive as he was. There was no guarantee that she would follow his instructions.

He waited in his 'room' for the intercom to come on. He ate some a sandwich while he waited, as he had no clue when he would be able to eat again. He couldn't just conjure food like he did at the Everdeen family home, as the viewers would notice.

When he was done, the intercom went on.

"Ten seconds to launch." The voice said. The door to the elevator tube opened, so Harry sighed, put his plate down, and went into the tube as the annoying voice began to count down. He was in the tube with only 2 seconds to spare.

_'The Capitol should give the tributes more time to get to the tubes.'_ Harry thought.

He watched as the door closed, and he began to move up. Everything was pitch black. For the first time that day, Harry felt nervous. He had no idea what the arena would be. He had no idea if Katniss would take his advice into action. He had no idea if someone would target Rue specifically.

Harry saw the light up ahead. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, before he was blinded by light.

**Author's note: Haha, cliffie! Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Okay, I give up. 58 is close enough to 60, and I feel guilty for not updating sooner. Also, I won't have access to Wi-Fi for the next day or two, so I'll update what I have when I once again have Wi-Fi. Love you guys! Remember the poll. Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 16

Harry took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. After a little bit, he could once again see. He saw the cornucopia straight ahead and a forest to his left. Behind the cornucopia there was a lake, and to his right was a wheat field.

He looked around and saw Katniss a few platforms away. There was a backpack 10 feet to her right, and Rue was a few platforms away from her. Harry looked back to the items in the cornucopia. There was a bow and quiver of arrows right in the mouth. Glimmer would try to go for it. There were a few knives that Rue could use as swords.

There was survival gear and a few medical kits as well. He cast a muggle repelling charm on the stuff he wanted, as well as a charm to make the bounty feather-light.

He watched as the other tributes readied themselves. Harry watched as the male tribute from District 9 targeted Katniss's bag. Harry looked to his left and saw a jacket with throwing knives in the inside pockets. That would be the first thing he went for.

Harry watched as the monitor above the cornucopia counted down from 10. He readied himself. 6 seconds to go. He looked at Katniss. 5 seconds to go. He looked to Rue. She looked nervous. 3 seconds. He refocused, and prepared to sprint. 1 second left. The bell went, and Harry was the first off his platform.

He sprinted to the jacket, and put it on is 2 seconds. He removed a knife, and sent it into the male tribute from District 9's back, ensuring that Katniss got the backpack. He sprinted off to the cornucopia, only for the boy from 7 to try and stop him from getting there. He stabbed the boy's chest.

He reached the cornucopia just before Cato did. The sword of Gryffindor was now leaning against Harry's supplies. He shouldered the three backpacks of stuff, tied Katniss's bow and quiver of arrows to one of the backpacks, put Rue's knives in his jacket, grabbed the medical kits in one hand and began to run in the direction the tracking charms were taking him.

Clove threw a knife, but missed.

"Hello Clove! Wonderful to see you." Harry said to her.

"Are you taking all that to your girlfriend and shadow?" Clove asked mockingly.

"Of course. I couldn't let them risk their lives in the bloodbath." He said, still heading towards where his allies were waiting.

"Too bad they won't get the supplies." Clove said, throwing another knife. This one stuck in one of the bags.

"They will, and they won't have to worry about you either." Harry said coldly, throwing a knife at Clove. Her eyes widened as the knife hit her throat.

He took off again, looking back when he got to the treeline. Cato was killing mercilessly, Glimmer was looking for the bow, and Foxface was nowhere to be seen.

Harry took off into the woods, following his tracking spell.

It lead him to a large willow tree. Harry didn't see them on the ground, so he looked in the tree. Just visible among the branches, was Katniss's bright orange backpack.

"Katniss, Rue, come down for a second." Harry called. He saw their heads pop into view.

"Harry, how did you get all that over here?" Rue asked, jumping down to the ground. Katniss followed quickly.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, hugging him. They shared a quick kiss while Rue wasn't looking.

"Alright Rue, these are for you." Harry said, pulling out her knives. She grinned at him.

"Thanks!" Rue exclaimed.

"Alright, let's sort through all this stuff." Katniss suggested.

The backpacks were all varying shades of green. In the first bag was a thermal sleeping bag, a half-gallon jug, a packet of dried fruit, some beef jerky, a loaf of bread, rope, a few knives, socks, gloves scarves and a pair of goggles. The other bags were similar.

The medicine kits were far more impressive than the backpacks. needles and thread for stitches, headache and stomach-ache relievers, bandages, sterilizer and several different Capitol remedies. Sleep serum, morphine, burn salve, and cures to different infections.

They split the medicine kits into the three bags, and set off to search for water. They decided to go downhill, into the valley.

"What if the lake was our only source of water?" Katniss said worriedly. They had been walking for hours, and Rue was barely keeping up.

"It isn't. the geography of the arena is completely wrong for that to be true. With the way the hills and trees are placed, there had got to be a river, or a small lake at the bottom." Harry said, taking Rue's bag. He handed it over to Katniss and picked Rue up. Once she was situated on his back, they continued on.

By the time it had started to get dark, they had not reached the valley, and they were all thirsty. Harry looked up at the green foliage, and tried to remember what he, Hermione and Ron had done when they were Horcrux hunting. They had never been without water or shelter though. He was also able to use magic without exposing it.

They found a nice, tall tree to spend the night in. Rue wiggled into Harry's sleeping bag, and cuddled up next to him. He tied a rope around himself and Rue, securing the both of them to the tree. Harry didn't want to fall 50 feet to his death.

Katniss did the same, and then went to sleep. Harry had given her a look that clearly said 'I'm taking the first watch, go to sleep'.

Harry watched to the best of his abilities. The girls both woke up when the anthem blared. Rue moved closer to Harry, clinging to his side. After the anthem, they showed the names and pictures of all the fallen tributes. Harry had predicted the deaths of all but one. Clove.

"Who killed Clove?" Katniss asked, coming out of her shock. She knew that Katniss had killed the boy from District 9, but she was unaware of any others.

"I did. I also killed the boys from Seven and Nine." Harry said worried about what her reaction would be.

"Did they attack you first?" Rue asked suddenly, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Clove and the boy from Seven did. The boy from Nine posed a threat to Katniss, and I wasn't about to compromise her safety." Harry said, looking at Katniss. Both girls snuggled closer to him, making him feel like a sandwich.

"Go back to sleep. Katniss, I'll wake you up in a few hours for a shift change." Harry said. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's note: Hey people! I felt bad for the cliffie, so I updated early. Review, review, review people! Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 17

Harry woke Katniss and Rue when he saw smoke. One of the tributes had started a fire, in the middle of the night. It wasn't very far from where they were they were.

They immediately untied themselves from the tree and packed up. That was then they heard the footsteps.

"Careers," Harry said, making the word sound like a curse.

A bloodcurdling scream sounded in the valley.

"And now there's eleven," Rue whispered, her eyes wide. That was when the careers began to make their way over. The trio immediately began moving from branch to branch, from tree to tree.

With the careers following on foot, the trio had a big advantage. Harry didn't look it, but he didn't weigh much, due to years of malnutrition. He was able to keep up with Rue and Katniss, five feet below them. He was able to go up on branches that not even Glimmer had a hope of standing on, but he couldn't go as high as the girls.

The careers had stopped about twenty feet to the right of where the trio was hiding among the leaves. They were a good forty feet above the career pack, and had no intention in going any lower.

They made their way over to the tree that the careers were under, at Harry's insistence.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katniss asked. She didn't want to be this close to the careers, but she knew that Harry wanted to know what they were up to.

"Trust me." Harry said, looking at the girls. They reluctantly looked down at the careers. Katniss readied her bow, just in case the careers decided to attack them. The thuggish group would have to find them first, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be prepared.

What the careers had in power, they lacked in subtlety. They would never make Slytherin. They were ambitious, but by no means cunning. Their voices carried all the way up to the trio.

"Where's the cannon? There's no way that girl is still alive." Marvel said.

"I'll go check." Glimmer said. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes, her fake nails had fallen off, and she was dirty and covered in bruises and scrapes.

Glimmer walked off towards where the fire was. She carried a long dagger along with her. Harry wasn't sure if Glimmer had it in her to kill someone.

_'Then again, this is the Hunger Games.' _Harry thought. Everyone had changed. He was more willing to kill. He never would have thought himself capable of killing innocent teenagers, but the ones who had volunteered went in knowing that they could die. Cato had gone in for the glory. Katniss had gone in to save her sister. Harry had gone in to keep Katniss safe.

That was the trouble. He didn't expect to grow to care about Katniss the way he did, and he hadn't realised that she felt the same about him. When he made his plans with Peeta, he thought Katniss simply had a crush on him and would eventually move on. He now knew it was almost guaranteed that she wouldn't move on. Even if she did, it wouldn't be for a long time.

Rue had changed as well. She was far less dependent. If it was down to just the three of them, Harry knew that Rue wouldn't hesitate to turn against him and Katniss. Hell, for all Harry knew, she would stab them in their sleep while she was supposed to be asleep. He didn't think she would stoop to such Slytherin levels, but Harry wasn't sure he knew exactly what Rue was capable of anymore.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when he heard something he didn't expect.

"So, why do you think the Capitol put up a force field up around the cornucopia?" Cato asked. He looked to the boy from Three for an answer.

"I'm not quite sure. The boy from Twelve, Harrison, got in." He said.

"Do you think he activated something?" Marvel asked.

"I can't tell for sure without examining the cornucopia. All I saw was him going in, grabbing some stuff, and leaving. He didn't have time to activate anything." The boy defended.

"He got the first ever twelve in training. Who knows what he's capable of?" Cato argued.

"Nobody knows what he did though." Marvel pointed out.

"I'll bet that his girlfriend and the girl from Eleven know." Cato muttered. Just then, the cannon sounded.

"Looks like Glimmer finished the job." Marvel said, twirling his spear.

Harry turned his attention away from the careers. How could he have forgotten to remove the muggle repelling charm? He groaned, alerting Katniss and Rue to his mood.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked.

"Are you hurt?" Rue asked worriedly.

"No, but the careers can't get to the cornucopia and they think it's my fault." Harry explained.

"What did you do?" Katniss asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" Harry said, making sure not to raise his voice too much. The last thing he needed was for the careers to become aware of their presence. Katniss gave him a glance that clearly showed her disbelief, and Rue looked curious.

"Okay, whatever you say Harry," Katniss said, crossing her arms over her chest. Rue smiled at her antics, before turning back to Harry.

"Do you have any theories on why the careers can't get into the cornucopia?" Rue asked.

"I'm not sure. The Game-makers must have activated a shield or something to keep them out. I'm not sure why they would want to keep their precious tributes away from the things keeping them alive. I wouldn't be able to say more without examining the cornucopia." Harry said.

"Alright then, looks like we're going to the cornucopia." Katniss said. Harry grinned at her.

"Let's bring the boy from Three with us if we can. He might be able to help with the more technological stuff." Harry added.

"While we're over there, we should get some water from the lake. We still haven't found a stream." Rue added. Harry and Katniss agreed.

The trio decided to get set up again. It had to be past midnight, and Rue's eyes were drooping again. Harry was tired as well, but refused to show weakness.

"I'll take this watch. You two get some sleep." Katniss said, preparing an arrow. Harry knew better than to argue with his girlfriend while she was armed with a very pointy stick, so he got settled into the sleeping bag that he shared with Rue.

"Goodnight." Rue said, curling up into Harry's side.

Goodnight." Harry and Katniss said to the little girl, before Harry and Rue let sleep take over.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! Thirteen reviews for my last chapter! I'm so happy. Anyways, now that I am back in school my updates will slow down to twice a week or so. Also, remember to vote on my poll. So far people are favoring the idea of having no magical community. Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 18

Katniss woke Harry and Rue just before sunrise.

"Let's get the boy from Three and get out of here." Katniss said The trio got down from the tree, and went to the boy.

'Hey, kid." Harry whispered, shaking his shoulder. The boy's eyes snapped open and widened more than Harry had ever thought possible. He opened his mouth to alert the other careers, but rue stuffed one of their scarves in it.

"We have a plan, and we need you to help us." Harry said. The kid stared at him in disbelief.

"We're going to the cornucopia to see if we can disable the shields. You're going to help us." Harry told him.

"Now, we're going to take the scarf out of your mouth. Do you promise not to alert the others?" Harry asked. The boy nodded, so Katniss removed the scarf.

"Why should I help you?" The boy snapped, keeping his voice down.

"Because, if we manage to get into the cornucopia, you'll have first pick at anything you want." Katniss said. The boy looked tempted. He needed medicine and supplies. The careers hadn't given him one of their sleeping bags. He had almost frozen the night before.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked.

"You're good with technology, and need the supplies. We're curious and don't want to see a fourteen-year-old go down without a fight." Harry said.

"How do I know you won't kill me when we get to the cornucopia?" He asked.

"Harry and Katniss haven't killed me yet, so I doubt they'll kill you." Rue said, handing him a strip of jerky. He looked at it hesitantly, as if wondering if it was poisoned. Eventually his hunger won out, and he took the meat.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said, before grabbing his knife and small bag. The only thing he had in it was the stuff Cato didn't feel he needed; a coil of wire and a few tools.

"Is that knife all you have?" Katniss asked him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"No temporary ally of ours will be under-armed." Harry said, taking two knives out of his jacket. He gave them to the boy, who tucked them into his belt.

"So, how have the careers been treating you?" Rue asked as they left the careers.

"The only reason they keep me around is to make them appear a bigger threat. As soon as I'm an inconvenience, I'll either take off, or they'll kill me." He admitted. He knew he wasn't making it out of the arena.

"Well, anyone who is willing to throw a wrench in the plans of the person deciding their fate is good in my books." Harry said.

"So if I threw a wrench in your plans, I would be good?" Katniss asked.

"I would be mad, but I wouldn't go as far as killing you." Harry said. After that, the group walked in silence.

Since the trio had been going slower the day before, they made it to the cornucopia by around noon.

Harry decided to have a little fun with the wards. He and the others walked up to the cornucopia and began to examine it. Katniss stayed with Rue, and harry with the boy from Three.

"So, I don't think I ever learned your name." Harry said, examining the mouth of the cornucopia.

"Dylan." The boy said, reaching out towards the mouth of the cornucopia. His hand his an invisible barrier. He pressed more and more weight against the barrier, and Harry disabled the ward. The boy fell through.

"You okay Dylan?" Harry asked, helping the boy off the ground.

"Yeah. Do you know what got rid of the barrier?" He asked, examining the inside wall of the horn.

"Maybe the Game-makers just decided to turn it off." Harry said, looking between the supplies, starting bases and supplies.

"Grab what you want." Katniss told Dylan.

"Really?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Of course. We wouldn't lie on live TV." Rue said, shifting through the supplies. She grabbed an apple and began snacking.

Dylan examined the supplies, and grabbed what he needed. He had weapons, extra gloves and socks, weird goggle things and some food. He also had a water jug and some Capitol medicines.

"We need a favour." Harry said. Dylan knew there had to be a catch. The trio had gotten him away from the careers and into the cornucopia. Of course they wanted something in return.

"What's the favour?" He asked.

"You're going to help us set a trap for the careers." Harry said. Katniss and Rue looked just as confused as Dylan. Dylan realized that Harry was thinking on the spot. He hadn't told his District partner and the little girl what his plan was.

"If the bombs near the starting platforms are still there, we can reactivate them in the field over there, around the supplies. The careers will see the big pile of supplies and go after it, getting blown to bits. Only the four of us will know there the bombs are." Harry said.

The group got to work. Rue dug up the bombs and Dylan worked on rewiring them while Katniss and Harry moved the supplies to the field.

"So, what brought this plan on?" Katniss asked, setting a crate of jerky down.

"The careers and Foxface are out biggest threat. If we can get Foxface and a few careers with this trap, there will be fewer people we actually have to fight." Harry explained, stacking the boxes of medicine.

"This is kind of cruel, Harry. Giving them the hope of getting the things they need to survive, only to get blown to bits in a fiery explosion." Katniss said.

"Katniss, this is a fight to the death. Would you rather they suffer for two hours, or for two seconds?" Harry said. She saw his point. She knew that Harry had watched his friends suffer at the hands of people they had once gone to school with. She knew that some of the Slytherins had been responsible for the deaths of their classmates in the battle of Hogwarts.

Katniss agreed with Harry. This was the Hunger Games, a battle with only one survivor. Harry's trap was comparable to the curses used in the magical community. Avada Kedavra would be a more merciful death than bleeding to death from the Sectumsempra curse.

By the time Rue and Dylan were done with the bombs, Harry and Katniss were almost done with the supplies. They were dripping sweat, and hadn't drunk anything since the previous morning.

"Alright, how are we placing the bombs?" Harry asked Dylan.

"You didn't have that planned?" Dylan asked, shocked.

"No, I figured that you would plan it better." Harry said.

"Really? The master of planning has left part of a plan for someone else to decide?" Katniss asked.

"Yes Katniss. It is possible." Harry said, before moving on to Dylan.

Harry and Dylan set the bombs so that if one went off, all of the bombs in its quarter would go off. That way they could have more than one victim. Katniss and Rue took care of water. They filled each of the jugs and went to work purifying it with iodine.

Just as Harry and Dylan were placing dirt over the last bomb, Katniss and Rue returned with the bottles of water. Harry and Dylan greedily drank a half-gallon each, before going to fill them back up. They left the girls studying a map of where the boys had buried the bombs.

That night, they feasted on the food from the cornucopia. Someone from the capitol remembered that Katniss liked the lamb stew with plums, because there was a big pot full. The group started a fire, knowing the careers wouldn't make it past the bombs, and warmed up the stew.

"So Dylan, what's life in Three like?" Katniss asked, taking a bite of her stew.

"Not as hard as life in Eleven or Twelve, but we aren't careers either. In Three, if you aren't a genius, you're a nobody. If a child can't solve a rubix cube at six, they're thrown out in the street. Those are the people who work in storage I guess. Their kids have to take out tesserae and start working when they aren't in school." Dylan said. He didn't know what the Capitol would do to him, but Harry and Katniss had done far worse in their interviews, and they were still around.

"That's terrible!" Katniss said. At least in Twelve they helped each other out, and didn't leave their children out on the streets.

"Yeah well, that's how it is." Dylan said, putting a spoonful of stew in his mouth. He knew he was only a temporary ally, and they would leave him eventually, but Dylan couldn't help but feel accepted. They included him in planning, gave him weapons and supplies, fed him and kept him warm. This was what an alliance should be like.

After everyone was full and felt sloshy from all the water they had drunk, they got into their sleeping bags. Ten minutes later, the anthem blared. The faces of the boy from 10 and the girl from 8 appeared in the sky.

"Who lit the fire?" Rue asked.

"The girl." Dylan said.

"Alright, Dylan and I can take the first watch, you guys go to sleep. Rue, we'll wake you up in a few hours." Harry said.

After the girls had fallen asleep, Dylan turned to Harry.

"Why both of us?" He asked.

"I didn't think you would go to sleep without knowing we wouldn't kill you while you were unconscious." Harry explained, wrapping himself in a thermal blanket. He climbed to the top of the pile and situated himself so that he could keep an eye on the girls as well as look for threats.

Harry and Dylan sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for something to happen.

**Author's note: Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews! 'No' is the current lead poll result, so make sure to vote. Also, just pretend that the people of Panem know what a rubix cube is. Read and Review!**

**P.S. by HG time England, I mean outside of Panem. Like if Harry were to so on a boat or something to England from Panem, would he run into a magical community?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy does not belong to me**.

Chapter 19

Nothing did happen. They woke Rue after about four hours, and slept until sunrise.

Katniss got more water with Dylan while Rue and Harry got breakfast ready.

"Harry, is Dylan going to stay with us?" Rue asked, looking up at him with her bug brown eyes. Harry didn't want Dylan to get his hopes up about becoming a member of their little group, but at the same time; Dylan reminded him of a laid back Collin Creevy.

"I'm not sure Rue," Harry began.

"What do you mean you don't know? You always have a plan!" Rue said, looking over to Dylan, who was talking to Katniss about something.

"Rue, I didn't plan to set this trap. It was a last second idea, and I couldn't resist." Harry admitted.

"What else was a split second decision?" Rue asked.

"I make my plans as I go along, Rue. I made a few general plans after I volunteered, but how was I supposed to plan for interviews when I didn't know what the questions would be? How was I supposed to make plans when I didn't know what the arena's terrain would be? How was I supposed to know what the other tributes would do?" Harry said, looking the little girl in the eyes.

"I guess I understand, but there can only be one victor. Out of the four of us, at least three of us, if not all four of us, will die." Rue said, looking down at her apple.

"I understand that, Rue." Harry said, knowing what she was getting at. She knew that Harry had figured out a way to get her out of the games alive and that he was trying to get both himself and Katniss out as well; but there was no way for them to get Dylan out of the games. They couldn't grow to care about him.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"It's Dylan's life on the line. He can decide." Harry decided. He felt like Dumbledore, manipulating people's lives, but his main concern was getting Katniss and Rue out without any suspicion.

"Alright. Katniss has to agree though." Rue said, taking a bite of her apple.

When Katniss and Dylan returned, Harry and Rue had sliced some apples and made some oatmeal from the packets they had found in the supplies.

"So, we have some things to discuss." Harry said, handing Dylan his bowl of oatmeal.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it now." Dylan said sadly. He knew it was too good to be true.

"That's not what I was going to say at all, Dylan." Harry said, handing the boy a spoon.

Dylan's sadness turned to curiosity.

"What is it then?" He asked. Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked.

"Well, if Katniss agrees, you will choose your fate." Harry said, confusing the boy.

"The way I see it, you have four options. You can stay with us, go back to the careers, go off on your own, or we can kill you now. Your fate is yours to decide."

Dylan looked at Harry, admiration showing in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with you." Dylan said.

Harry pretended to dig around in his pocket when in reality; he was conjuring a fake-gold copy of Rue's medallion and adding all of the same charms.

Harry pulled the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to Dylan. Rue looked surprised at the fact that Harry was bringing Dylan in on the plan, but remained silent. She knew that Harry had a plan.

"Do you have a token?" Harry asked, fiddling with the medallion.

"No, I wasn't planning on being a tribute, so finding a token was the last thing on my mind." Dylan admitted.

"Well then, this is your lucky day. Katniss, Rue and I all have tokens that show our alliance. This medallion is the exact same as Rue's, and has the same designs as the rings Katniss and I have. If you want this, to be a full member of our alliance, you have to swear alliance to us." Harry said.

Katniss thought this would be a good time to chant "One of us, one of us, one of us,"

Rue and Harry laughed at her, and she narrowed her eyes at them in annoyance.

"So Dylan, will you become _one of us_?" Rue asked giggling at the glare Katniss sent her.

"I will." Dylan said, smiling.

"Then place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me." Harry said, his voice becoming serious. (Haha)

"I, Dylan of District Three," Harry began.

Dylan repeated the statement.

"Vow to remain loyal to the nutcases that made this oath up," Katniss interjected. Dylan suppressed a laugh, but repeated the sentence.

"and swear to act just as insane as the rest of the people in the alliance." Rue added. Dylan smirked and repeated Rues statement.

"I vow to keep all secrets,"

"To share all supplies,"

"protect my allies to the best of my abilities"

"and to make the rest of the careers' lives a living hell." The three said. Dylan repeated, noticing that the vow had taken a more serious turn, up until the end.

"Welcome to the alliance!" Harry announced, slipping the medallion over Dylan's head.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. A cannon sounded, marking the death of a poor, unfortunate soul.

"Ten of us left." Dylan said. The cannon sounded again.

"Make that nine." Rue interjected.

The allies counted off the remaining tributes. Themselves, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Thresh and Foxface.

Author's note: Oh my gosh! I am so so so very sorry this took so long. Real life has been a bitch lately, and my muse is refusing to let me forget another story idea. It's a Percy Jackson story, and the intended pairing is Fem!Luke/Percy. I know it's been done before, but I couldn't let it go. Let me know if you think I should post it when I'm done with this story. Anyways, the poll is still up, and the current standing is in favour of the option 'no'. If you don't like that, vote to make it the way you want. If you do, vote to ensure it stays that way. Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Dylan, come with me." Harry said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Thresh had just been killed, and the careers were on their way towards the Allies' camp.

Dylan looked worried at Harry's tone. If it weren't for the fact that he had sworn their oath, he would be worried that Harry was leading him to his death.

Despite the worry that was at the front of his mind; Dylan knew subconsciously that he could trust Harry not to break his promise.

The two boys walked away from the girls and into the forest. Harry muttered a quick but powerful ward that would make the cameras and microphones misinterpret what was going on so that he could speak freely with Dylan but not have to worry about the Capitol hearing the conversation. Harry felt kind of stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"I need to talk to you about what that medallion does." Harry said, getting right to the point.

"I thought it was a symbol of the Alliance." Dylan said, fingering the medallion.

"It is, but there's a reason why you and Rue have the same one while Katniss and I have rings." Harry said, being patient with the boy.

"I was wondering about that," Dylan muttered, looking at Harry's rings.

"The reason is because the medallions are basically free tickets out of the arena." Harry explained.

"Are you crazy?" Dylan whispered harshly. "The Games are a publicized event! You can't talk about committing treason on public TV!" Dylan said, using the same tone.

"Relax; I took precautions." Harry said, calming the boy slightly.

"Still, what makes you think I want to commit treason?" Dylan demanded.

"The fact that your choices were treason or death; and trust me, Death isn't nice." Harry said.

"How would you know?" Dylan asked; slightly weary of the man in front of him.

"I was nearly murdered at fifteen months, I was almost beaten to death at ages five and nine and I've almost died every year since I was eleven." Harry admitted.

Dylan was shocked. No wonder Harry thought death hated him.

"Why do you talk about death as if it's a person?" Dylan asked, realizing what Harry had said a few moments before.

"I've had at least twelve times. I've met Death, and trust me when I say we have no love for one another." Harry said.

"So, back to the medallion," Harry suggested, leaving the subject of treason and death for a later date.

"So, it's basically what I call a Portkey. When the careers come, we will fake yours and Rue's deaths, and Portkey you out of the arena." Harry began. Dylan interrupted though.

"How will that work? Won't the capital know we're gone?"

"No, because when we fake your fatal injuries, your Portkey will deactivate your tracker chip and create a fake copy of you with the actual injury and the real chip from your arm before basically teleporting you to my home in District Twelve. There, you will meet my friend Gale and do whatever he and Rue ask you to." Harry said.

"What about you and Katniss?" Dylan asked.

"I have a plan to get us out of the arena without committing treason." Harry said.

"Will I get to see my family?" Dylan asked.

"Eventually," Harry said. He would have to convince the families that their children were still alive before reintroducing them.

"Alright, I'll go along with your plan." Dylan decided.

* * *

It was noon when the careers were around the Allies' camp. Harry knew they were there, and prepared for action. For the plan to work, he needed both Glimmer and Marvel to remain alive so that the Gamemakers would make the 'two from the same District can win' rule. He wanted to leave them for the big finish. Cato and Foxface (who had formed a temporary alliance with the Careers) were fair game though.

"Alright guys, there are four of them and four of us. We can do this." Harry encouraged. He had told the team to make it look like they wanted them all dead, but they knew to leave Glimmer and Marvel alive.

That was when the first knife flew past Katniss' head, narrowly missing her ear.

Harry retaliated, defending Katniss, by throwing a knife in the direction the first came from. He heard a yelp of both surprise and pain. He saw Glimmer in the shadows, clutching the side of her left thigh, where Harry's knife had hit.

That was when Cato and Marvel attacked. Foxface came in from behind, where Rue was.

Harry took the chance to _Imperio_ Marvel and Foxface. The battle went on. Harry focused on Cato, and Katniss focused mainly on Glimmer, who was vicious and angry that her crush had tried to kill her.

Cato was severely wounded by the time he heard rue's fake cry for help. He threw the dagger at Foxface's throat the second after she pretended to crush Rue's windpipe. The medallion did its job. It vanished the chip after making it send the signal of a death to the Capitol and it glamoured Rue's neck so it looked bruised and snapped. Both her cannon and Foxface's cannons went off.

"Rue!" Dylan screamed, but not before Marvel had the 'chance' to grab him and snap his neck. Dylan's medallion began doing its job as the cannon sounded.

"No!" Harry roared, throwing a spear straight at Marvel's head. Marvel ducked the spear and ran off into the woods to find Glimmer, who had stayed hidden. Harry removed the _Imperius_ _Curse_ he had cast on Marvel and ram over to where the 'dead' bodies of Dylan and Rue were.

Katniss was already beside the two, her eyes watering. She knew they weren't dead and that the two bodies on the ground were fakes, but that didn't make their 'deaths' any less painful.

"I'll kill them," Harry said; his voice cold and murderous.

He removed his knife from Foxface and stomped over to where Cato was trying to crawl away.

"Your little buddies killed my allies," Harry snapped, stomping hard on Cato's back. The injured man flopped to the ground.

Harry flipped Cato onto his back, and stomped on his chest, cracking a rib.

Harry pretended to stare Cato in the eyes as he stabbed the man's neck. No matter how much Harry hated Cato; he couldn't bear to look the man who was fighting for his life in the eyes as he ended his life.

"That was for Rue. I _will_ kill Marvel to avenge Dylan." Harry said to the corpse.

He walked back towards where Katniss was holding Rue's 'lifeless' form, and did the same to Dylan. The viewers in Panem, the families, needed to know that Harry and Katniss really did care about their allies.

"Come on Katniss. The hovercraft will take them to be given the proper burials."

"Hang on," Katniss said, walking off into the meadow. She picked some nice wildflowers and placed them all around the two 'dead' tributes. Harry saw what she was doing, and closed their eyes.

"There, now they're sleeping." He said, putting his arm around Katniss's shoulders.

"They need a lullaby." Katniss said, before she began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise. _

Harry joined Katniss in singing, harmonizing beautifully.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

By now, Katniss' voice had broken from trying to hold in her tears, but they kept singing.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Both Katniss and Harry had tears running down their cheeks by the end of the song. Harry ushered Katniss away from the fake bodies.

"Let the hovercraft take the bodies. They will finally be able to rest." Harry said, grabbing what they needed from the pile of supplies. The duo disappeared into the forest, still crying over the loss of their allies.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews! The next chapter might be a little late since my new goal is to update 'Why Gryffindors shouldn't take Divination'. The poll is still up, and I've decided that I will be looking at it a different way. Less than half the votes have been in favor of no, so the current standing is yes, simply because there are three 'yes' options. I will be taking the most popular one of those and using it in my story if the grand total for 'no' isn't above 50% by the time I close the poll.

Also, my Fem!Luke/Percy story had NOT been posted yet, but I will post it eventually. Let me know if you want to read what I have before I post it. (I would LOVE if somebody wanted to, because I need it proof-read before I post it)

Just an afterthought of mine; but if you remove my story from your follow/favourites list, please tell me why. It's driving me crazy not knowing why I've gone down a few favourites in the past hour. Updated 2 hours after original posting of chapter 20.


End file.
